


A Twist Of Fate

by silversundown



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caryl, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversundown/pseuds/silversundown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ed wins a horse in a poker game Carol is presented with an unexpected alternative to what her life has become. The hardest part of coming to a fork in the road is choosing the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I don't own them!**

**I was pondering to myself what would be the weirdest thing Ed might win in a drunken poker game and this fic was born. Fair warning, Ed is just as awful as you remember from the show. Proceed with caution if that bothers you too much to read it. I dislike him as much as you do though. I try my best to be realistic to what that type of relationship would look like.**

 

He was supposed to be gone all night. That’s how these Friday night poker games worked. Ed would leave at six and not return home until midnight or later after losing half their grocery money on failed bets and drinking away the rest on stale beer.

He would be in a shit mood if he lost and a good one if he won and there was no telling which way it would go until he stumbled through the door half drunk and feeling some sort of way about something. Carol would tuck Sophia into bed promptly at eight and spend the majority of the evening trying to think of anything else except the consequences if he lost. Tried to enjoy her time alone, which was always sparse if he wasn’t working. He kept an eagle on her, obsessively worried that given the chance and too much freedom she would stray. As if simply looking in the direction of another man would cause her to reflexively fall directly onto his lap.

Enjoy the quiet time, she’d tell herself. It’ll be over soon one way or the other. So she curled up on the sofa, watching a trashy reality show on tv and attempting to let her mind wander when Ed threw open the front door at least three hours early. It was only ten pm. 

When he came home this soon it usually meant one thing and one thing only. That he’d run out of money and left the game in a huff to come home and take out his frustrations in private. She wasn’t actually sure if that was ever the intention. He wouldn’t exactly make a beeline straight for her and clock her upside the head without comment, but it never took long for something to set him off and soon enough they would be in an unfair fight that was always one sided. 

This time though, he looked happy. Carol unclenched her hands from the tight fists they’d balled into, her nails having dug little crescent shapes into her flesh that sprung back quickly enough, and tilted her head curiously at him. Was about to voice her question when he spread his arms wide and told her.

“I won a horse.”

She was pretty sure he’d been playing poker and not at the track, but she smiled back anyway and replied in an even tone. “A horse? How?”

“Someone new came to the game tonight, Jim, he ran outta money not even an hour in but then he says he wants to bet this horse instead so we’re all like whatever man, bet the horse, and he does and I won that damn thing.”

She blinked. “That’s…great. What are we gonna do with a horse?”

She tried to keep her voice light and show him she was happy about his win, but inside she was already asking herself where they were going to stable a horse, how they would feed it, and how much money this was going to cost them in the long run. There was a reason horses weren’t a hobby unless you had money to spare, and they certainly did not. 

“We’re gonna give it to Sophia. Little girls love ponies right? Well, daddy got her a damn pony and she’s gonna fucking love it. It’s at some barn about half an hour north. Just waiting for her to go take lessons on it or do whatever the fuck people do with horses, I don’t know, Carol. But it’s gonna be great.”

Carol nodded and smiled and attempted to ramp up her excitement about this horse because it was clear he was starting to get irritated that she wasn’t jumping up and down about it just yet. “That sounds amazing, honey. I’m sure Sophia will be so excited tomorrow.”

“Let’s tell her now, come on.”

“She’s sleeping…”

“She needs to know about this horse, Carol.”

“Ok, of course.” She followed behind him as they entered Sophia’s room and he gently shook her awake. Two bleary looking eyes staring back at them in confusion. 

“Guess what, sweetie. Daddy bought you a pony.”

Sophia’s face scrunched up and her eyebrows knit together in utter puzzlement. Carol was pretty sure her daughter liked horses well enough but it hadn’t ever been something they’d talked extensively about. There was a strict no pets rule in the house and she likely assumed that meant no animals whatsoever in any capacity. But as the words sunk in, her face turned from confused to excited.

“A pony? Really?”

Ed nodded and when she didn’t automatically seem to believe him Carol nodded as well from her spot behind him. Queing a big smile from Sophia.

“Of course really. We’ll all go and see him tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Her daughter dutifully smiled back at her father and hugged him and Carol let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She had been slightly worried that if Sophia was at all opposed to this horse idea it would tip the scales for the night, but she should have known that even if the girl was deathly afraid of horses she was more afraid of her own father any day of the week and would do her best to look grateful for any gift. 

She had gotten almost as good at that as Carol was. The thought made her sick to her stomach instantly.

Once the big news had been given they left her to go back to sleep and headed for the living room again, Ed handing over a business card as she sat down on the sofa. 

“It’s where this thing is stabled at. Stick it in the gps tomorrow so we don’t get lost.”

She took the card and nodded. Examining the name that read “Copper Creek Ranch” in swirly letters and frowned just barely. This could turn out really well or really, really badly. Even if money wasn’t an issue, even if Sophia loved this horse and picked up riding like a natural, even if all the other stars aligned, it would only be a matter of time before Ed got sick and tired of paying for everything and decided to sell it. A part of her hoped her daughter didn’t get too attached to this animal that would likely be taken away soon enough. 

 

The next morning they’d woken up early and hit the road for the stables by ten am. Sophia was eager to see her pony and Ed was eager to see what he’d actually won in this poker game. No doubt assuming it was a magnificent beast and she wouldn’t be surprised if he was already trying to figure how much he could get for it.

“Do you think it’ll have spots, momma?”

Sophia’s voice pipped up from the backseat and Carol smiled. “Hmm, I don’t know, maybe. Some horses have spots, just like Dalmatians.”

“Maybe it’ll be black, like Black Beauty?”

Carol nodded, that had been one of her favorite movies as a child and Sophia liked it too, asking to watch it over and over again on a constant loop the previous summer. “That would be something, wouldn’t it?”

Sophia agreed and turned to look at her father in the driver’s seat. “Do you know it’s name?”

“Something in Spanish I think… domino…dominico…something like that. Not sure. But they’ll know at the barn.”

They were apparently acquiring a Spanish horse and Carol could only hope that it was a small thing with good manners that would cart their child around and not eat much. In the grand scheme of things that was all that mattered now. It needed to be unoffensive and an easy keeper. 

As they drove further into the outskirts of town and the rolling hills of horse farms started to come into view she had to admit to herself it was beautiful. She’d always loved the country. Given the chance she’d live in the middle of nowhere over the hustle and bustle of city life any day but Ed liked their house and it was close to his work and so naturally that’s where they stayed. She never allowed herself to entertain the idea of going somewhere else except when it was literally right in front of her face like it was now. In this moment she would gladly grab her child and exit the car on the side of the road and never look back, unrealistic a thought as that was.

Rows and rows of white fencing sprung up into view, various horses dotting the landscape like exquisite decorations and she inhaled the smell of freshly cut grass. It was another ten minutes of passing barns before the gps singled them to turn at a dirt driveway with an bronze arch above the entrance that bore the same name as the one on the business card. 

It was bigger than any of the other farms they’d passed before, acres of paddocks spread out on either side of them before they came to a stop in front of large two story barn. Carol frowned. She could only imagine how much money it would cost to board a horse at a place like this. It didn’t look excessively fancy but it was massive and with that much property came a corresponding price tag.

A gray haired older man ambled out from the barn, waving them over with a jolly smile and Carol smiled back as they approached him. 

“You must be the Peletiers! Welcome. I’m Hershel, I’ll be showin’ you over to where your horse is.”

Ed introduced them all and they followed closely behind Hershel as he lead them into the barn. 

“Heard you won this one in a poker game, is that right?”

“Sure is, best game I’ve played in a while.” 

Hershel smiled a tight line to Ed and Carol was instantly concerned. She couldn’t even put her finger on why just yet, but something in the look the other man was giving Ed sent a shiver of worry up her spine. 

“Do you have much horse experience, son?”

Ed shook his head. “No, but it won’t be for me, it’s for my little princess here. Right Sophia?”

Sophia nodded with a wide smile and the look on Hershel’s face only became more tight. “Well, I’m not quite sure that’s gonna be doable right away. He’s a little…special.”

Carol pursed her lips just slightly, her brows arching. “What do you mean special?” 

She had expected the horse to be inside the barn but they were apparently only walking through it to get to the other end and when they emerged out into the daylight once again they got a full view of a single horse in a small dry paddock and her heart jumped up into her throat.

He was in fact black. Shiny and clean with a long mane and tail and small white flecks across his chest that fanned out into four feathered legs. Fluffy tufts across his hooves fluttered with his movements. He looked massive to her but she wasn’t sure she could trust her own judgement on that, having not spent a single day around a horse in her life. 

He was also having what looked like a spastic fit. Jumping and bucking and trying to ram himself into the fence. 

“That’s not him is it?” Her voice was low and Hershel only nodded in sympathy at her.

“It is. We’ve had to keep him in there for a few days since he ran some of the other horses through the hot tape last week. He’s been having himself a right fit for a while now. Trying to get back out and chase ‘em around again. Don’t play too well with others.”

Ed hadn’t said anything yet, his gaze locked on the horse that was still running circles in his pen so Carol continued the conversation, her hand protectively on her daughter’s shoulders the entire time. 

“Is he only…antisocial with other horses? But ok with people? Can he be ridden?”

Hershel sucked in a hard breath through his teeth. “Well, I’m sure he could be, there’s very few that can’t eventually get there, but he hasn’t been backed yet, he’s only four and that’s when they’re started. Jim was going to have our trainer work with him for a few months but that’ll be up to you now. He can be lead though, mostly…and he stands tied alright…on some days. And we can usually get him to accept a bath…if he’s up for it.”

“Oh, I see. That sounds like quite the undertaking. But you say it’s possible?”

“Sure, sure. It’s possible.”

She felt a tug on her arm and looked down at Sophia who had been mesmerized by the horse up until this point. Her voice was awed and her eyes bright and Carol instantly knew that any hope of her being indifferent toward this animal had already gone straight out the window. 

“Momma, he’s just like Black Beauty. I knew he would be. I just knew it.”

Carol couldn’t help but smile back and apparently Sophia giving her seal of approval on the wild horse in the pen was what it took for Ed to snap out of his haze and jump into the conversation.

“Do you know what he is?”

Hershel nodded. “Draft Sporthorse. Some sort of Clydesdale Hanoverian cross. Bred for dressage mostly, that’s what Jim’s wife was gonna use him for.”

“Fetch a lot of money for one of those?” 

Hershel frowned. “Suppose so.”

“We're not keeping him?”

Ed nodded and stooped down in front of Sophia. “Of course we are, sweetie. If you like him he’s all yours. We’ll have to get him trained up though right?”

Sophia nodded and Carol was relieved that despite outward appearances Ed was still in the game and was planning to hire a trainer before anyone attempted to ride the horse. Hershel also seemed to be on board with this because his expression relaxed at the mention of training.

“Good, good. That’s a real good idea. I can go get our trainer to come talk with you if you like?”

Ed nodded the affirmative and then Hershel was leaving the three of them to stare in awe and hesitation at the newest addition to their family. Carol snorted to herself, with the explosive level of aggression he was currently displaying he would fit right in.

 

They had been so caught up in watching the horse, who had stopped bucking and was currently standing with his head over the rail, calling to another horse in a high pitched whinny, that no one heard the scuffle of boots come up behind them until another man cleared his throat. 

They turned in unison, Ed instantly getting a snide look on his face as he shook hands with the trainer who introduced himself as Daryl Dixon. Dressed in worn jeans and a sleeveless shirt and with hair long enough to cover half his face he looked like he belonged on a motorcycle instead of on a horse. His voice was quiet and calm when he spoke with a heavy accent and she wondered just how deep in the south he had lived most of his life.

“So ya’ll want Loco trained?”

“How long will it take?”

Ed’s sharp tone caused the other man to cut his eyes at him and squint but thankfully his reply was even. “Can’t say. Could take a month, could take six. The horse is one that decides.”

“If I’m paying you to train him in a month then I would assume it takes a month.”

Carol flinched inwardly at the comment, hoped that the trainer wouldn’t refuse to work with them entirely due to her husband behaving like an asshole. She cast an apologetic glance his way.

“That’s not how it works. You got yourself a project there. He’s a nice horse but he’s green and he’s got a bossy streak. It’ll take however long it takes.”

Ed looked like he wanted to argue the point but she cut in, trying to defuse the situation and getting a glare hard as stone from Ed for her efforts. “Could we start with a month and go from there? Maybe continue on if he still needs more?”

Daryl nodded. “Absolutely.”

The tension was thick and Ed was looking at her like he wanted to toss her in the pen with the horse right now and she shivered, looked away and at the ground instead. The drive home was going to be awful and she didn’t even want to think about later that day, once they were in the privacy of their own home and he decided to rage at her about the burden of having to pay for months of training for a monster. 

Daryl was looking back and forth between them, and down to Sophia who had to scooted closer to her mother on instinct alone and a look passed over his face. Imperceptible really except that it wasn’t. It was just barely there and she wondered if somehow he knew. 

He couldn’t though. They’d just met. For all he knew Ed was just a jerk and they were just clueless new horse owners and his look probably meant he was tired of seeing these types of clients everyday. Yet when his gaze slid back up to her it told her something different, and against her better judgement she couldn’t look away. Knew all too well that prolonged eye contact with another man was forbidden and a good way to get herself a concussion or worse, especially considering her husband was standing two feet away from her at the time. It was a magnetic sort of pull and her eyes locked with his for the span of a few heartbeats. Heedless of the consequences. 

What he said next surprised her. “Why don’t we do this. I’ll train him one week for free, and if ya don’t like the progress we don’t continue. But if you do, then we move forward?”

Ed seemed to deflate at the offer of getting something for free and his irritated look gave way to acceptance. “All right. Let’s do a week. Carol, you’re gonna bring Sophia here every couple of days after school and watch him work this horse.” He paused and regarded the girl. “So you can learn, pumpkin. ” 

It was said as a statement, not a question and it offered no invitation for her to give her opinion on the matter. She knew he only wanted to make sure the trainer was actually training the horse but didn’t want to keep coming back himself, yet the promise of being able to come here alone, to spend unsupervised time away from Ed was surprising and exciting. She hoped Daryl wouldn’t question it, had no idea if regular visits were allowed but he only nodded and she gave him a small smile in return, which he only barely reciprocated with a tiny upturn at the corner of his mouth.

“You can come back out on Monday if ya like. I’ll be getting started then.”

She agreed and they parted ways, leaving Carol and Sophia trailing after Ed while Daryl leaned against the fence and watched their new horse try to escape through the ground by pawing his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Carol arrived at the barn the following Monday she didn’t know what to except from the first session. Thoughts of the horse kicking Daryl in the head or rearing up and catching him in the face had been making appearances in her dreams the previous two nights. But it wasn’t just Daryl she was worried about, she also had an equal number of nightmares featuring Sophia attempting to ride it and being thrown across the arena and breaking her back.

Her brain wasn’t kind enough to give her a nightmare about Ed suffering a similar fate.

So she’d barely slept at all. Having tossed and turned all weekend, mind flooded with images of the shiny, beautiful animal they now owned deciding to hunt them all down like a fire breathing dragon. It was irrational and she knew it. Had no doubt that the reality of training a horse would probably be far less dramatic than what was playing through her mind lately.

When they showed up at the ranch and went in search of Daryl she was relieved to see him already in a round pen, watching the horse run in circles as he bucked, putting on a spectacular show. They approached the area cautiously. A solid fence stood between them and any danger but the dust cloud filling the space was ominous and she’d rather be safe than sorry.

“He looks…spirited?”

Daryl smirked at Carol’s comment. “That’s one word for it. Just got him out here, gonna see if we can get him to start asking to come in. See how long it takes to tire this one out.”

“How will you know when he’s tired?” The question came from her daughter, who seemed to realize too late that she spoke without permission and shrunk back a few inches, clutching the hem of her mother’s shirt. Daryl either didn’t notice or just chose not to acknowledge it, flicking his whip in the general direction of the horse’s flank before responding.

“He’s gonna stop doin’ all this fancy bucking and whatnot and start licking his lips and chewing, and lowering his head a bit.”

“Then you let him stop?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Then we make him go around some more until he’s really, really sure he wants to stop. Then we say it’s ok.”

She and Sophia watched him urge the horse on for what seemed like forever, a slight sheen of sweat having broken out across his skin, nostrils flaring and chest heaving but he offered none of the signs that Daryl had described and Carol was starting to get worried. What if the horse never did the right things and just dropped dead from exhaustion. Was that even a thing that could happen? She wondered whether they’d gotten the most stubborn or the most mentally challenged horse of the bunch.

Daryl seemed to notice her unease, seeing her shift from foot to foot a few times, her brow creasing as she watched. “He’ll do it. Don’t go gettin’ worried about him. Can’t be too soft with a horse, it ain’t how they treat each other. What I’m doing with him is what he does to all them other horses out there. Makes ‘em run around till they’re sweatin’ and beggin’ to stop.”

She nodded. “It’s just hard to see him struggling like that. I keep hoping he’ll start doing it and then he doesn’t and I can’t figure if he’s stubborn or just not that smart.”

He huffed out a laugh. “He’s smart enough. Stubborn is more like it.”

Just when she thought the horse was never going to get with the program and they’d have to accept he might be defective he started looking for all the world like he was ready to quit and call it a day. By the time he’d stopped and the dust cloud had settled around them he was puffing hard, his head low to the ground as Daryl lead him out of the pen.

“So that’s it? He did well, right?”

“Not exactly it. He got the message but now that he’s good and tired we’re gonna work on lesson two for the day.”

“Which is?”

“Standin’ tied without sittin’ on your butt.”

Carol stared at him, not exactly sure what he meant by any of that but followed as he lead the horse over to a post and tied the rope in a solid knot, regarding Sophia after he was done. “This part is gonna be boring, I got some carrots on that table over there if you wanna go feed the ones in that paddock through the fence.”

He gestured to a field with several agreeable looking horses in it that had their heads over the fence, watching them as if they were already expecting someone to come over and break out a carrot or two. Sophia looked to her for permission and she nodded her acceptance of the idea.

Carol was entirely unsure of what to do now. With her daughter several yards away and not needing tending too and Daryl looking at her like he just realized he’d either have to entertain her or leave her alone entirely, she felt lost. Wasn’t any good at socializing anymore. Used to be. Used to be able to carry on a conversation with anyone but when you’re semi-permanently sequestered that was a skill that got lost somewhere along the way.

She could swear she saw a flash of uncertainly there too, like he was just as wary as she was. Without the horse as a buffer he faltered a moment, but at least one of them seemed to find their footing because he was suddenly leading her to a few wooden chairs situated around an empty fire pit. “May as well have a seat while we wait. Ain’t nothing left to do but watch him.”

She settled into the chair beside his. It sank down low and she leaned back into it, both of them facing the horse. A fat orange cat occupied the seat at her other side, stretched out with both front paws hanging off the edge and she reached over to scratch his head, getting a tired yawn in return. She smiled, the life of a cat was clearly endless hardship.

The horse was standing stock still and Carol arched an eyebrow at Daryl. “He looks like he’s doing well?”

“Just wait for it.”

And so she did, having not a single clue what she was actually waiting for but when the horse started dancing around in his spot, fidgeting and looking like a bored child she thought she knew. When he suddenly put tension on the rope that tied him to the post and then then pulled back violently enough to send him nearly sitting on his own rump, she gasped.

“Oh my god, will he hurt himself?”

The horse was just sitting there, head in the air still attached to the post, butt hovering a few inches from the ground. Trying to break the line.

Daryl didn’t respond a moment and she frowned. Wondered if there had to be another way to teach a horse to stand still aside from letting him try to break his own neck.

“He might. Ain’t gonna say it’s one hundred percent safe but this is how he needs to learn. Gotta figure out how to make right choices. Can’t help him, he needs to do it on his own. Has to know that the only way to get the pressure off is to stand back up.”

She nodded. What he was saying was logical but her heart twisted at the sight of this animal trying in vein to break free from his restraints. She wanted to untie him. Wanted to rush over there and let him loose and promise never to do it again. The desire was so strong that her fingers curled around the armrests of her chair as she watched, keeping her seated despite the urge. She tried to trust that Daryl was right. That enabling whatever behavior had lead him to fight so hard was only going to make it worse in the long run but it was a struggle and she reached for something, anything to take her mind off the show unfolding in front of them.

Realized Daryl had barely said two words to her that didn’t have to do with horses. Not that she expected to have deep conversation with this man she’d only just met, but it struck her then that he wasn’t much for idle chatter. Wondered if it was shyness or just disinterest in general that kept him quiet. He appeared confident enough in his element, working the horse and commenting on the progress but alone with her in this moment the hesitation was palpable.

He may to have had little desire to talk the minutes away but she felt a need to fill the void non the less. Remembered back to the other day when they were there with Ed and how he’d softened the mood with his offer. “We really appreciate you working with him for a week at no charge. You didn’t have to do that.”

He shrugged. “Not a big deal.”

She smiled a thin line. It was a big deal but she didn’t press it, only moved on to the millionth time she felt the need to apologize for Ed. “I’m sorry for my husband. How he talked to you. He gets easily irritated sometimes.”

Daryl avoided her eyes at the comment and watched the horse instead as he continued to try and break the rope that tethered him. “Yeah. I figured as much. Don’t worry ‘bout it though.”

She nodded, her fingers uncurling from the wood just slightly as she pondered something to engage him more and found the most obvious thing. “How long have you been doing this? Working with ‘projects’ like that demon horse.”

He actually huffed out a single laugh at that. “You know that’s what his name means right? Demonio Loco is ‘Crazy Demon’ in Spanish.”

Her mouth hung open at this revelation. Of course the horse her husband won in a poker game was most likely possessed by satan.

Of course.

It made perfectly sense and she felt an irrational sense of amusement bubble up from her chest and spill over in a fit of laughter. He only stared at her a moment before finally being unable to resist the temptation of joining in and then they were both laughing, though his was far more restrained than hers.

The entire horse situation was utterly ridiculous but if she was being observant which she usually was, she could tell his own laughter was qued up because of her and not the ill fated name. He looked at her like he was attempting to figure her out, like she was a puzzle who’s pieces were strewn across the table and while the scrutiny wasn't overt it was still enough to make her look away.

“My child is never gonna be able to ride that thing is she? Anyone who goes near him should be encased in bubble wrap just to be safe.”

His gaze fell back on the horse and he shrugged. “Don’t count him out just yet.”

It took roughly half an hour for Loco right himself again. Standing there as if nothing happened at all.

 

 

“What do you think of them? The Peletiers.” Hershel scratched the forehead of an older mare who’s head was hanging over her stall door as he fed her sugar cubes.

“I think those are bad for her teeth is what I think.”

“She’ll be fine. Gotta give a female a little sugar sometimes.”

Daryl just snorted and went back to his task of rubbing oil on the saddle he was cleaning. Choosing to ignore the question presented to him. They seemed nice enough. Well, the husband was an asshole, he could tell that right off the bat and it wasn’t even his snide tone. It was the way the kid shied away from him and the wife automatically looked at the ground when she thought she was speaking out of turn.

His momma used to do that. Had that same way about her on more occasions than he could count and Daryl knew exactly what it meant. Was hard to live in that type of household for half your childhood and not become intimately aware of all the little signs that pointed to what happened behind closed doors. It was a language all it’s own and he could read it as easily as he read a horse.

That was beside the point though because it wasn’t his business and they were just clients. That woman, that kid, they weren’t anything to him and it wouldn’t be wise to think on it too long. The horse was his business and he would do his damn job and try his best to not behave like a total unsocialized shut-in around them when they came to watch. Which was normally a challenge in itself, but seemed slightly less so earlier that day when they were at the farm.

It didn’t hurt that Carol was easy on the eyes and when she smiled it crinkled her nose just a bit and dammit he was not thinking about her in any such way right now, if at all. Tried to halt his brain from even considering a trip in that direction.

If he knew anything at all it was that she was off limits, one way or another. He wasn’t about to be the reason she ran into a door. He may not be willing to get involved but he wasn’t going to make it harder on her either.

“Come on, son. Give me your thoughts.”

Hershel was persistent as fuck and Daryl huffed. “I think they’re in over their heads with that horse and the husband is a douche.”

The hearty laugh that wafted his way made Daryl look up in surprise from his spot on the tack trunk and arch an eyebrow at the older man.

“I think you got that one pegged. The wife seems nice though, her little girl too. Hope this works out for them with Loco, I have my doubts considering that horse lives up to his name but…something tells me they ended up here for a reason.”

“Not that bullshit again. You know I don’t believe in any of that crap.”

Hershel was always going on about fate and Daryl thought it was just a bunch of nonsense. He’d never been one to believe that any higher power was controlling the outcomes of their lives. They made their own fate, good or bad, right or wrong. They all fucked themselves up just fine without any help far as he was concerned.

“So you say. But I remember not too long ago you showed up here out of the blue and I’ll be damned if that didn’t work out just fine. So I’ll keep on believing in fate, thank you very much.”

Daryl just sighed. “Yeah yeah, we’ll see just how well it goes for them and that crazy thing. If no one ends up with a broken bone I’ll consider it a damn success.”

“I’m surprised you let them come watch, don’t normally want the owners out here like that.”

He was right. Daryl preferred to have as little contact with owners as possible during the actual process and not only because he didn’t like the forced interaction, but because they often made a horse worse. Like grandparents spoiling children, owners brought out a lot of bad habits and hindered the process more than they helped it.

Even if they weren’t that way, it was a nuisance in most cases.

But this time…this time he just knew not to refuse. The tone in Ed’s voice as he told Carol she would be coming out to supervise the training was hard and cold and Daryl knew that if he said no at best he would lose a client, and at worst she would pay the price for it later.

They hadn’t been a nuisance either. Not yet anyway. The girl was well behaved and Carol was easy enough to spend a hour with even if they’d both been wary about it at first. He could get through the next week, possibly the next month and then odds were the husband wouldn’t want to keep paying and they’d be out of his hair.

He could do this. Train the horse. Make small talk with the wife. Send the girl out to spread carrots around. Don’t get too involved.

Easy enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, horses really do that pulling back nonsense and I once watched one do it for a full hour. It's one of the hardest things to correct. Daryl has his work cut out for him.


	3. Chapter 3

“You want us to do what?” Carol was sure he had to be joking.

The three of them stood outside a lush green paddock in late afternoon. Daryl’s confident expression as he relayed the plan to her was entirely out of place considering there was no way any of it was even remotely safe.

“It’ll be fine. Just keep that whip with you and when he comes close wave it at him. Same goes for you.” He pointed at Sophia with his last line and she nodded, gripping the five foot whip that was taller than her self with an iron hold.

The horse had been moved to a larger pasture. Still alone but with more space to roam and he approved of his new digs. It was filled to the brim with fresh clover that he lazily munched on while eyeing them from several yards away.

With new freedom came a price though and now he refused to be caught. Carol was pretty certain the look he was giving them was already suspicious.

“He won’t come up for food?”

Daryl shook his head at her. “No. He knows it’s a trick.”

“So we’re gonna go out there and chase him? How does that make any sense when we want him to stop running away?”

That was the cliffs notes version of their mission today. Chase the horse.

All three of them would go into that ten acre pasture, spread out and keep him moving. Which was the opposite what what they wanted to accomplish. She squinted at him from her spot at the iron gate, wondering if they picked the wrong trainer in addition to ending up with the wrong horse.

“He thinks running away is fun. We’re gonna make it not so fun. He’ll get tired and come in.”

It was entirely possible they would get tired and pass out first before this horse ever needed to stop and take a breath, but on the list of things she could be doing right now, walking through a field with a horse whip was pretty non invasive. A late afternoon haze had fallen over the farm, with tall blades of grass swaying in a gentle breeze and she couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be. Even if that meant chasing down a horse-shaped bullet.

Sophia seemed to be excited about the prospect of doing something with her horse, holding her own whip that towered over her head like a banner, eyes wide as saucers as she waited for further instruction.

Carol nodded. “Ok. We’re you paying attention to what Daryl told you?”

She addressed her daughter and the girl repeated the job she was given. “If the horse comes close wave the whip at him until he leaves again.”

“That’s right. He ain’t gonna come up to you when you got that. With three of us we can keep him going pretty well in that big pasture.” Daryl unlocked the gate and they all poured in, fanning out to either end while he went straight for Loco, who bolted from his spot and pranced across the grass like he was giving them the proverbial finger.

He made a direct run at her and Carol flicked her whip at him, the long end almost striking him on the shoulder and she thought she saw her life flash before her eyes as he veered away, waiting for him to kick out at her but it never came.

“That was good, real good. Next time wave him away before he gets close enough to touch.”

She agreed and watched as Sophia urged the horse off next, then Daryl, then back to her again. It was a game of ping pong and Loco was the ball. He seemed perfectly happy to play their game, running and bucking and having far too much fun for a horse that was supposed to be getting tired. The sun was already trying to lower itself behind the trees but the humidity beat down on them relentlessly and a slight sheen of sweat glistened across everyone’s skin, including their subject’s.

After thirty minutes they’d gotten into a rhythm and Carol was starting to feel like she was at a baseball game standing on a plate, waiting for someone to throw her a twelve hundred pound ball. He came flying at her again and the fear it inspired the first few times was gone, leaving annoyance in it’s wake and she scowled at the horse, cracking her whip at him hard enough to make an audible sound.

She saw Daryl displaying with looked distinctly like a smirk from across the field and she shrugged. “What? He earned that!”

“I didn’t say nothin'. Carry on.”

 

Eventually the plan was successful and Loco gave in, practically shoved his own head into the halter Daryl was holding in a desperate attempt to stop being chased. He looked defeated and she frowned. Tried to remember everything she’d been told about how horses think, how they learn, and not feel sorry for him. Which was surprisingly difficult even though she was ready to crack that whip right across his fat round rump not five minutes prior.

It was an odd thing. Feeling irritated and annoyed at this creature one moment and sad for him the next. Nothing they were doing to him even bordered the realm of abusive and their criteria was far from complicated. Accept a halter like a civilized horse, that was it. If you don’t then you can run until you do. There was no violence or harsh intimidation and in the grand scheme of things she knew the horse was far from defeated and had probably never be truly afraid of anyone in his life.

Yet she felt sad for him. Was pretty sure there was a therapist out there somewhere who would gladly tell her she was projecting her own feelings onto the animal and to quit it right now because it wasn’t healthy in the slightest. Easier said than done of course.

She fell into step with Daryl, the horse on his other side and Sophia next to her as they approached the gate to lead him back out. Her foot caught in the soft ground, twisting and sinking and the next thing she knew she was going down fast. Her hand reached out blindly and connected with his shoulder as he hauled her up by the waist, holding her to his side as she got her bearings.

“You all right? Shoulda warned you about the holes, they’re all over.”

“I’m fine.” Which was a lie because her ankle already throbbed and she hadn’t let go of him yet to stand on her own. She turned to Sophia who was silently staring at them, unsure of what to say or do and no doubt concerned that Ed would fly out of a random bush and scold her for touching Daryl in any fashion whatsoever. “It’s ok, he’s just helping me because I’m clumsy. Pay better attention to the ground than I did, baby.”

Carol pulled away and attempted to walk out on her own but nearly went down like a rock the first step she took on her rapidly swelling ankle.

“Easy, let’s not do that.” He was quick to catch her before she failed entirely, arm curling around her waist again as he helped her hobble out of the pasture and up toward the barn. His other hand still leading the horse who was behaving himself fairly well considering a slight breeze often spooked him, let alone someone flailing around within arms reach.

“Surprised he isn’t trying to take me out by now. Isn’t that how nature works? They go after the weakest link?”

She felt him huff against her. “Nah, you ain’t the weakest link and he’s not a mean horse. Spooky as shit and antisocial, but not mean. There’s a difference.”

Yes, she supposed there was. Daryl gestured for her to lean against the hitching post as he tied the horse up and then he was leading her back inside the barn, Sophia trailing behind them and being quickly distracted by the older mare with her head over her stall door, looking for more sugar cubes.

“Have a seat and I’ll take a look at it. Probably needs icing.”

She did as she was instructed, sitting on an oversized tack truck as he knelt and undid the laces on her boot, gently sliding it off her foot. She hissed in response, jerking her leg away on instinct alone when his fingers brushed over the injured skin. He had barely even touched her, not enough to hurt anyway but a flinch was second nature by now. Injuries were like a neon sign pointing to a vulnerable spot that was ripe for poking and prodding and being taken advantage of. Her body expected him to do just that, to grab the parts that hurt and hurt them even more, even if logically she knew he wouldn’t.

If he noticed her unease he didn’t comment, just studied her ankle from his spot in front of her, fingers hovering a few inches from the skin but not moving to touch her again and she was grateful for that.

“Probably just twisted it. Sophia, your momma needs and ice pack for this ankle, can you run up them stairs, go through the door at the top and grab one from the freezer in the kitchen?”

She hesitated until Carol nodded at her that it was in fact ok to wander out of sight and into an unknown location and then she was off to search for the ice pack and they were alone. Him still on the ground with her foot on his knee.

“Sorry about before, can’t control my damn mouth sometimes. Not used to kids.”

She tilted her head at him, perplexed by whatever he was getting at. She didn’t remember him saying anything wrong. He glanced up and saw her look of confusion and clarified. “Cursin’ around her. I’ll try and keep a lid on that.”

Carol stared at him for a moment before her face broke out in a sad smile. “You’re not gonna say anything she hasn’t heard a hundred times before and several decibels louder. Don’t worry about it.”

He nodded but didn’t respond and the sound of small footsteps coming down stairs broke the conversation. Sophia handed an ice pack to Daryl who slowly pressed it against the sore ankle, eliciting a soft gasp from Carol at the feeling.

“Sorry. It’ll help though. Keep that there for about ten minutes and see how it feels.”

She reached down to hold the pack in place, her fingers brushing against his as he moved away sending a small jolt of electricity through her skin and she shivered. He moved faster after that, the look on his face surprised as he practically fell over himself to put some distance between them. Saying they should probably call it a day with the horse and asking if she was even ok to drive home.

She felt like the final straggler at a party that was getting ushered out the door in a polite but urgent fashion.

“I should be fine, it’s not so bad now.”

“You sure?”

Her foot could be dangling by the bone and she’d say yes because the only other option was for him to drive them back and that would be the last thing Ed wanted to see. So she handed his ice pack back to him and wobbled her way to the car, past the horse that was once again sitting on his butt at the post, as Daryl hovered a few feet away. He likely thought she would go down again on the gravel this time but she didn’t. Just slid into the driver’s seat and gave him a small smile before peeling out of the space and back onto the road.

The throbbing in her ankle lessoned with each passing minute but the tingle in her fingers where she touched him wasn’t fading quite so fast.

 

When they got home that night Carol did her best to walk without a hint of a limp and succeeded in making dinner, carrying out her normal chores and tucking Sophia into bed without Ed suspecting a thing. She was loading the dishwasher with a final glass when he accidentally brushed against her leg and she flew back without putting any conscious thought into the action.

His own ankle only slightly touched her injured one but it was enough to send a jolt of unrestrained panic through her before she could curb it and he looked at her like she’d lost her damn mind, his hand stilling on the upper cabinet door that held the coffee mugs.

“The fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, just startled me. I didn’t see you there.”

He stared at her, unconcerned but confused. “I was standing right the hell in front of you for a good fifteen seconds, Carol. Something wrong with your foot?”

She gripped the dishcloth in her hand and looked away. “No it’s my ankle. I stepped in a hole at the farm today. Stupid. Wasn’t looking where I was going. But it’s getting better already, I’m fine.”

Ed snorted at her as he grabbed a cup and moved away. “Yeah that sounds like you. Never fucking looking. Be careful next time, can’t afford a doctor bill if you break it.”

She nodded at his back and finished setting the dishwasher. “I will.”

“That trainer actually training the horse while you’re there? You ain’t letting him slack off, right?”

“He is and Loco is doing a lot better. He’s a smart horse.”

Ed had wandered into the living room by now, plopping down on the sofa and she followed behind him to take up a spot on the other end and rest her ankle on an ottoman.

“Lemme see it.”

Ed gestured for her foot and she just stared at him, her body still and heartbeat racing in her chest. “It’s ok, really. Barely even feel it anymore.”

He put his coffee down and held his hand out again, his voice firmer this time. “I said let me see your fucking ankle, Carol.”

She complied, stretching her leg out to him and he took it gently, his fingers barely touching the sore skin there and she relaxed just slightly.

“Looks like it hurts.”

Carol shook her head. Her muscles tensed again and her lungs refused to breath in an out anymore, simply holding onto the last gulp of air she’d taken. When he pressed down on the bone she winced but didn’t move, fighting against the voice in her head that said to snatch her leg away and flee. It would only be worse if she did.

“How about now? Does it hurt now?”

His tone was calm and unaffected and she nodded the affirmative, her fingers digging into the sofa cushions as his thumb dug into her injured skin.

“Good. Remember that next time you go out there. If you make me drive to that barn to watch that asshole myself because you’ve gone and fallen on your goddamn head or some shit like that I swear to god, Carol. I’ll give you something that really hurts.”

She only nodded again, not trusting her own voice and was relieved when he released her foot and let her pull it back into her own space, curling it under herself protectively.

He smiled at her, all trace of anger and annoyance gone as he flipped the channels on the tv and grabbed his coffee again. “Good girl, you know I just worry about you.”

“I know.” She sank into her corner of the sofa, trying to slow her breathing and force the panic to subside. Her ankle hurt even worse now but she wouldn’t get up to ice it. Wouldn’t get up for anything until he did first. Spent the rest of the evening locked in that spot while the nightly news flickered it’s dim light across the dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days later before Daryl saw them at the farm again, Carol toting a small plastic bag as she followed behind her excited daughter. Loco was already tethered to the post, waiting on his visitors with flat ears and an unimpressed expression.

“No round pen today?”

Carol queried him and he shook his head. “Nope. Figured it’s time he got some free attention for once.” He paused and regarded Sophia. “And you can learn how to brush him down.”

Carol’s voice was a mirror of her unsure expression when she spoke. “You sure he won’t pull back while we’re near him?”

It was a legitimate question. The horse had spent a considerable amount of time on his rump in the few short visits they’d made but Daryl was certain this time he would behave himself. Loco had one weakness and that was the promise of food and a good massage. Daryl was about to ensure he got both.

“Not was us fawnin’ over him. He only does it when he’s bored.”

He handed Sophia a large brush and demonstrated the proper strokes with a few flicks of his wrist near Loco’s shoulder. She mimicked his movements and let out a soft giggle when the horse’s upper lip started twitching in response.

“Think you hit the right spot there.”

The smile on both their faces was hard to ignore but his gaze shifted down to the bag Carol was holding.

“Whatcha got?”

“Oh! It’s for him.” She reached in and pulled out a shiny red apple, causing Loco’s ears to perk up and his expression to turn hopeful as she held it out for him, likely expecting him to snatch the entire thing from her open palm but he only nibbled delicately at top. Taking bite after bite while she held it.

Daryl stood a few feet away, watching the scene unfold and the amused grin that spread across his face snuck up on him without warning. The oversized beast eating tiny, careful mouthfuls and Carol’s serious expression as she held it out to him were the last straw. He chuckled under his breath and her eyes shot up to meet his.

“What? Maybe I should cut it next time?”

Her face was innocent as she asked him the question, legitimately wanting to know if she should slice up an apple into more easily chewed portions and in that moment the affection he felt for her hit him upside the head and sucked the air from his lungs, made him falter a moment as he reached for an answer. She was already looking at him like she suspected he was laughing at her, making fun, and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Just when I think this horse can’t surprise me he stands there nibblin’ like a dainty flower. It’s…unexpected.”

She smiled back at him, any trace of her uncertainty now gone, her nose wrinkling when the juice from the apple ran between her fingers.

It took an equal amount of time for the horse to finish his meal as it did for Sophia to finish brushing both sides.

 

Once the important tasks of grooming had been accomplished Daryl handed Sophia a bag of carrots for the peanut gallery that had already assembled in a nearby pasture and settled into a chair at the fire pit, Carol following suit next to him. It didn’t take long for her to have a lap full of orange cat. He leisurely sat himself on her legs, kneading his paws into her thigh with a gentle rumbling purr.

“Can’t get that one to do more than tolerate me. I feed the damn thing too.”

She looked up at him, still scratching the cat on the back of his neck. “Oh…you’ve been feeding him alright.”

Daryl took in her teasing smirk and shook his head. “He keeps sayin’ he’s hungry. Won’t chase the mice.”

It was quite possibly the fattest cat he’d ever seen, his body spread out over Carol’s legs covering almost the entire space. Part of that was Daryl’s own fault. Like clockwork the orange tabby would stroll up to his food dish every few hours and cry a pitiful high pitched mew that was more suited to a tiny kitten than one of his impressive size and Daryl had never been able to ignore it.

Hershel would say the regular meals were the very reason they still had a mouse or two roaming the feed room, but each time that round, ornery cat begged for food like he hadn’t eaten in a week Daryl would toss a handful of dry cat cereal in the dish, chasing it with a few colorful curses. Telling the animal he was asking for a heart attack or diabetes.

“He gets food on demand and still no biscuits for you?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her and she laughed. “This kneading thing he’s doing. Making biscuits.”

He’d never heard it called that before but it was fitting. “No, he’s stingy with them biscuits. Traitor.”

Carol seemed to find the entire conversation amusing because she had a content smile as she stroked the cat who had settled into a lump, attempting to fall into another deep sleep. Her feet were propped up on the edge of the fire pit, giving him a full view of her previously injured ankle.

She seemed to be walking on it just fine today, like nothing had happened at all but he squinted at her and voiced the question anyway.

She winced a little but waved it off. “Much better.”

He nodded, not pressing the issue and handed her a bottle of water from a bucket next to them which she gratefully accepted, their fingers close but not touching as he passed the drink and the memory of the previous time she’d been out crept to the forefront of his mind. When he was inspecting her ankle in the barn after she’d twisted it.

Her fingers had brushed his own as she reached for the ice pack, sending an electric tingle through his skin. The surprise of it was enough to force him back from her space. It had caught him off guard, not used to or expecting that from anyone let alone someone he’d only known less than a week. All he had wanted to do then was touch her again and chase that spark. Which was exactly why he put as much distance between them as possible and practically herded them to the car like a border collie after two reluctant sheep.

Now, there she was again, sitting a few feet away looking curiously at him and he didn’t need to feel her touch to feel the pull in her direction. It was frustrating as hell and he tried to clear his mind and focus on something that didn’t involved thinking ridiculous thoughts about a woman he couldn’t have.

“Week’s almost over. You all think you’re gonna keep him in the program or cut it short?”

She seemed to deflate at his question and he instantly regretted asking it. She probably couldn’t give him a legitimate answer anyway, the decision not being hers alone. Or at all.

“He’s made so much progress already I really hope you can keep working with him.”

As if the horse had heard the words and spoke perfect english he chose that moment to pull back on the line with all his strength and she met Daryl’s eyes with a raised brow.

“I spoke too soon?”

He huffed. “At least he stood longer that time. I’ll take it.”

“Gotta take our wins where we can get them.”

They watched the horse a moment longer, sipping their water in the early evening heat and waiting for him to right himself, which he refused to do just yet and her voice sliced through the silence. “You never told me before how long you’ve been doing this.”

“Couple of years now.”

“How did you start? Why horses?”

She was full of questions today and he hesitated. It wasn’t a story he liked to tell. Made him come off as a creep or a criminal. Didn’t like the looks people gave him when he divulged his history because more often than not it only confirmed what they’d already been thinking. But she was looking at him with open curiosity, like she wouldn’t judge a single thing he said and for a split second he believed her.

“It was sorta Hershel’s doing. He ah…saw me outside the road to the farm, guess he was getting his mail or something and we started talking. He offered me a job and the rest is history.”

“Wow, you were just out for a walk and got yourself a job out of the deal?”

Her tone clearly indicated she suspected there was more to the story and he sighed, his fingers fidgeting with the seem of his pants at his knee as he tried to form an explanation.

“Not exactly. There’s a prison not too far from here, bout six miles up the road. They don’t give you shit when you get out and I walked until I couldn’t walk no more and just happened to stop here. In front of this farm. Hershel started talking to me and I guess he just knew. I don’t know how, but he did and then he was saying he needed a trainer and was I any good with horses, and I wasn’t…until I was, you know? Just…fit somehow. Gave me a place to stay in the loft above the barn, a job, more than I thought I’d get when I left that place. Hard to find work when you got a record.”

He hadn’t even been looking at her when he spoke the words, too afraid of the rejection and disgust he might find there but when he chanced a glance at her face it was impassive, then curious and clouded with confusion. Like she was trying to reconcile her image of him with this new information.

“What were you in for?”

“My brother got drunk off his ass and started something over a game of pool. Couldn’t just let him go at it alone. Shoulda. He deserved whatever he got but…he’s my brother. Still in there for another two years, but I only got six months.”

He wasn’t even sure why he was bothering to tell her any of this. Normally he would gloss it over and give the minimum answer required to avoid the truth. It wasn’t anyone’s damn business what his life used to be anyway. It didn’t affect his ability to train a horse and so they didn’t need to know, but she didn’t seem to be judging him and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on yet made him want to answer honestly. She could probably ask him anything right now, in this moment that hung between them like lead, from his favorite color to his worst sin and he would spill his secrets without question.

“Sounds like fate if you ask me. You ending up here. Meeting Hershel.”

She was smiling at him when she finally said it and he snorted in response, a sense of relief flowing through him at her acceptance of his questionable past. “Not you too. That’s what he’s always sayin’. Going on about how everything happens for a reason. Not sure I believe in any of that.”

Carol nodded at him, her face suddenly sober. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. It’s a nice thought though. That maybe there’s some sort of plan. I don’t mean god, I’m not very religious to be honest, I just mean…something. Maybe.”

Daryl paused a moment, watching the horse finally right himself again, shaking off a layer of sweat and standing with a slack line.

“Maybe.”

 

When the week was over and Ed packed them into the car to go see what the horse had learned Carol was nervous. Progress had been made, she’d seen it herself clear as day but she wasn’t certain Ed would be able to see it too. He could easily claim it wasn’t worth the time and money and fire Daryl on the spot and her heart sank at the thought.

Not only did she have zero clue what they’d do with that animal if no one was training it, but she had other motives that were purely selfish. Didn’t want her barn trips to be cut off. Had come to look forward to being on the farm, watching Sophia’s fascination around the horses, talking with Daryl…it was the most relaxed she’d been in a long time and the thought of all that being taken away was terrifying. Her pulse fluttered the entire ride, mocking her with a firm thump in her ear, reminding her she shouldn’t have allowed herself to get attached to any of this. That there was always a possibility it would be temporary.

When they arrived at the barn Daryl had Loco in the round pen, tacked up with a shiny saddle and bridle and she’d be damned if he didn’t look like a real horse with a real job. Trotting at a fast clip, leaving a small dust cloud in his wake.

Daryl waved them over, halting the horse and plastering a welcoming smile on his face that she noticed was one hundred percent fake. Carol had seen him smile before, not often since he was normally neutral even when pleased but she was certain she’d seen at least one genuine smile grace his face and it looked nothing like what he was doing right now.

Ed didn’t seem to notice though, just watched the horse stand there in the middle of the pen, chewing some invisible blade of grass while Daryl explained everything they’d worked on for the past week.

In the end, the stars must have aligned behind the dull gray clouds because Ed only nodded is approval to keep the horse in training for another three weeks. Giving an indifferent shrug as he squinted at the animal from the other side of the fence.

“He looks good enough I guess. Better than he did before so that’s something.”

Daryl patted the horse on the neck, leading him out of the pen. “He’s quick to pick things up. Should mature into a nice ride eventually.”

“They’re not giving you too much trouble are they? I know they can be a pain in the ass sometimes. If you need ‘em to stay away that’s fine. Now that I see you know what you’re doing they ain’t gotta keep coming out here and hassling you.”

The moment was instantly heavy and Carol squeezed Sophia’s hand in a reassuring gesture as she watched Daryl cut a glare at Ed. It was slight but it was there and she had a brief panic that he would say something confrontational instead of doing the expected thing and joking with Ed about how much of a burden she and Sophia were.

He didn’t chose either option. The glare was gone sooner than it had arrived but his tone was matter of fact when spoke. “They’ve been helpful. Could use the extra hands.”

Ed pondered this a moment, his face twisting into a mixture of disbelief and amusement before turning to regard her. “Well look at that. Finally doing something right. They’ll keep coming back every other day.” His last line was delivered to Daryl though he didn’t turn to speak directly to him, his back still to the other man and the horse.

Loco snorted, his mouth dripping long ropes of drool from the clover he’d eaten earlier that day. A toss of his head, no doubt from boredom at having to stand still longer than a few minutes, sent a puff of hot air and a dollop of spit directly into the back of Ed’s neck.

Ed jerked in suprise, his hand wiping at the wetness and face disgusted when he felt the sticky horse spit coat his skin.

Daryl smiled at him, his voice condescending but Ed was too distracted to notice. “Just means he likes ya.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So what do you normally do after we leave? Feeding? Turn the others out?”

Daryl squinted at her suspiciously. “Some of that but the opposite order. I bring ‘em in and feed in the stalls, why?”

Carol tried her best to look nonchalant and not over think what she was about to ask. “We could help. If you want. If we won’t be in the way…”

She had started out strong and then her insecurities got the best of her and she trailed off. She was more than willing to do whatever needed done around the farm if it mean her and Sophia didn’t have to go home just yet. She wanted to be there. Was grasping at any available option that would give her a reason not to pack themselves into the car and drive back to whatever awaited them in that apartment.

Ed didn’t question much on the days they visited the farm, likely assuming that whatever Daryl was making them do with the horse had simply taken however long it took and that was fine by her. Only now they were out of legitimate things to do with Loco for the evening, having ran him in the round pen all tacked up and then tying him to the post for an hour.

They were finished. Except she didn’t want to go.

Daryl scoffed at her from his spot at the gate. They’d just finished setting Loco loose again and he fiddled with the chain on the closure. “I ain’t gonna put you two to work. Not fair.”

“Why not? I’m offering and we don’t mind. If you have something for us, we can do it.”

He paused a moment, pondering her suggestion while they walked back up to the barn.

“Alright, could use some help getting the older mares from that pasture up into their stalls while I let the others in. They ain’t gonna be a bother. They know the drill by now.”

She nodded quickly, watching while he pointed out the halters and ropes for the mares and showed her their stalls, then she and Sophia were set loose on their own to go fetch them. Two graying muzzles poked over the fence as they approached, already at the gate, looking about as excited to come in as ancient horses could look about anything.

They stood patiently while haltered and shuffled politely out of the pasture and up to the barn, one horse behind each person. Carol could see a small herd of loose horses flying into the barn on their own, running into random stalls with already open doors. Everyone knew their place it seemed and all where more than ready for dinner time. She and Sophia put the mares into their proper stalls and set about finding Daryl again, who was scooping out grain into stacks of buckets.

He quickly handed the scoop to Sophia and requested that she make half a dozen similar buckets while the two of them delivered the food to clearly starving horses.

“Keep this in your back pocket. Some of these can be pushy little fuckers.”

Carol took the short crop he held out to her and wondered what the hell she was supposed to even do with that. But Daryl was already walking off with his own armful of feed and so she simply slid the crop into her pocket and began dishing out dinner on the opposite side of the barn.

The first few horses had been easy enough, staying several feet back while she clipped the bucket to the stall wall. The fourth horse started out that way too, standing at the back of his stall like a model citizen until he’d decided she was taking too long and pinned his ears at her, charging forward a few feet in a hostile gesture. She froze, unsure of what to do with this massive animal between her and the door. Her pulse beat triple the pace when he stomped a foot at her again, snorting and lashing out in her direction and she stepped back, causing the horse to advance on her again. He was only inches away from being directly on top of her and she wrapped her fingers around the crop, dragging it from it’s resting spot in her pocket and cracking it directly across the horse’s neck. It let out a sharp snap and he flew back into the corner of his stall again.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, her standing between this horse and his next meal and she expected him to charge her again, to test her resolve and straightened up to wait for it, fingers gripping the crop hard enough to white her knuckles. Her only thought was to stand her ground and if pressed to explain it later she knew she wouldn’t be able to. Didn’t know why winning this battle mattered as much as it did but she was ready and willing to fight this animal. As ridiculous an idea as that was.

The horse didn’t move. Just stood there watching her with a contrite expression and she relaxed a fraction, backing out of the stall and closing it behind her. The thumping of her heart resounded in her veins and she was certain it had to be an audible sound by now.

“You all right?”

Daryl’s voice snapped her attention to him and he must have seen the look on her face, a mixture of fear and accomplishment all rolled into one and he closed the distance between them in four quick strides.

“What happened? He hurt you?”

He gestured to the horse, his hand finding her arm in a soft but firm grip, thumb stroking the skin there. She was practically vibrating, felt like she’d just sky dived or bungee jumped and there was no doubt he could feel it against his own fingers but she didn’t care, just shook her head and let out a semi-hysterical laugh.

“He charged me and I hit him.” 

He tilted his head at her, waiting for her to continue and she did. “I don’t know if that was right, maybe I’m not supposed to hit a horse but he was coming at me and he’s huge and he meant it and I just whacked him with the crop and…he stopped.”

She probably couldn’t name the emotions flitting across her face if she tried because she wasn’t entirely sure how she felt in the first place or why it was even a big deal at all. It was just a horse who was being rude and she was just someone who told him to back off and yet it the fact that he did, that he responded and respected her space made her feel like she could take on the world with one hand tied behind her back.

Carol didn’t tell anyone or anything to back off. Not anymore. It wasn’t a thought that crossed her mind. The days of her being that person were long gone, except maybe they weren’t because she had just put a twelve hundred pound horse in it’s place.

Wasn’t sure how to explain any of that to Daryl who was still standing a few inches away from her, stroking her arm with the pad of his thumb but maybe she didn’t have to because the next thing she knew he was smiling back at her and his hand squeezed and she felt like he knew.

“You did real good. If he listened it’s because he knew you were serious. Horses know who they they can push around and who they can’t. You ain’t gotta worry about hurtin’ him, he’s made of rubber and he asked for it tryin’ to charge you.”

She nodded to him, feeling the tremble in her limbs fade along with the adrenaline. The unfamiliar feeling of triumph lasted long after.

 

It had been a week since Carol offered her and Sophia’s services around the farm and they were getting into a routine. Daryl hadn’t been sure at first if it was even a good idea. The last thing he needed was to send one of them home sore and hurting from a hard day’s work only to have to face what was awaiting them back home. It didn’t seem fair.

But she had insisted and he relented. She’d seemed practically desperate the day she asked him and the moment he saw her hesitation wrapped in something that looked like hope he never stood a chance.

They’d caught on quick too. Fitting into farm life with ease and he’d be damned if he didn’t think it suited them. A soft breeze fluttered the tank top Carol wore around the crop in her back pocket and he remembered the first time she had to use it. Hadn’t expected that she’d need too. The horses could be pushy but they weren’t often assholes on a regular basis. Apparently the teenage gelding in stall number four had other ideas when he sized her up.

She had came out of it looking like she’d done battle and won and he’d been proud of her. Felt the shiver rolling over her skin as he touched her arm, thought it was fear at first but the look on her face didn’t match that assessment.

He knew then that it was more than just backing up a horse for her. It was hundred other moments where she could have stood up but didn’t, all rolled into that one confrontation with something ten times her own weight.

When she laughed at the situation with a disbelieving smile, shivers subsiding and a new sort of boldness overcoming her features he only wanted to see that look on her face again and again. Wished he had any idea how to put it there more often.

“Momma he looks like he doesn’t feel good.”

The voice that wafted over to his direction belonged to Sophia who was standing by a stall door looking concerned and confused, hands gripping the bars as she peered over the edge.

They’d put Loco up a few hours ago, with fresh bedding and hay and he had looked perfectly normal, bobbing his head for food and being his usual obnoxious self. The large black horse laid out across the pine shavings, heaving out heavy, wet breaths looked nothing of the sort though and Daryl winced at the sight.

“Run up to the main house and get Hershel, Sophia.”

She followed his instructions quickly and he entered the stall with Carol close behind him, bending to lay a hand on a soft neck and pulling it back hot. His brow creased with worry as two sets of footsteps came closer.

“How long’s he been down?”

“Not sure, we put him up a few hours ago and he was ok then. Hadn’t checked in on him since.”

Hershel studied the horse, running a stethoscope over his belly and looking up at Daryl with a worried expression that couldn’t mean anything good was happening on the other end.

“Looks like colic. Let’s try and get him up first.”

Daryl clipped a rope to the halter and pulled but got no response from the animal. Tried again, putting all his weight into the effort with Hershel pushing from the other side. The horse didn’t budge and the line went slack in defeat.

He looked behind him to where Carol was holding Sophia close while they watched the scene in front of them unfold. Wanted to tell them it would be fine. That Loco would be up and and moving again in no time at all but it would be a hallow promise because he had no clue what was wrong or how to fix it. Knew it was entirely possible that the horse would never leave the stall floor again unless he was being drug out with a back ho.

He couldn’t say that though. Especially not with the kid there looking like she was about to cry as they watched Hershel slide a tube down a soft velvet nose.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Carol’s voice was flat and he shrugged at her from his spot against the stall door. “Don’t know. Could be anything really. Could have eaten something weird outside, could be a virus.”

She only nodded, rubbing a hand up and down her daughter’s arm.

“Gonna give that a while to work and check on him in the morning. You all should head home and get some rest. Can’t do nothing else for him right now.”

Hershel exited the stall, a soft look on his face as he patted Carol on the shoulder and left the barn.

“He’s right. It’s gonna be a long night.”

Sophia had already left her mother in favor of sitting next to the horse, running a small hand over his face as he wheezed in and out and Carol shot him a confused look.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Stay with him.” He turned away from her then, entering the stall and sliding down the opposite wall. “I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

Carol didn’t move. Just stood there for a moment, her eyes finding her daughter who was already resting her head on the horse’s neck, then back up to meet his. She crossed the stall in a few short steps and lowered herself down next to him, her own bent knees mimicking his as she bumped him gently with her leg.

“We’ll stay a while too.”

 

Dusk had long since passed, leaving the barn well on it’s way to being dark except for weak strips of moonlight that struggled to filter between the trees and through stall windows. It couldn’t have been later than nine yet it felt like the middle of the night already and Daryl shifted in his spot, stretching his legs out in front of himself.

Sophia had already fallen into a fitful sleep against the horse’s back, her head rising and falling with each shuddered breath he took. Daryl had hoped he’d be up by now but it had been at least two hours and Loco barely moved at all. It wasn’t a good sign and he couldn’t keep the worry from creeping into his thoughts.

“Hey. Stop thinking so hard. I can feel it over here.”

Carol had rolled her head in his direction, the back of her skull still resting against the wall and she arched a brow at him. Asking him without words what was on his mind but he only ducked his head a few inches from her gaze and huffed out noncommittal answer.

“Just ponderin’ world peace.”

She smirked. “As per usual?”

“Yep.”

“He’s gonna be ok, you know. And if he’s not…we’ll figure it out then.”

He met her eyes with a skeptical look. “I’m supposed to be tellin’ you that.”

She nodded faintly, looking more sure of herself than he’d ever seen her before. “I’m feeling extra zen today.”

He was about to reply with something relatively witty, or at least make a solid attempt but the words died on his tongue when he spotted a few pine shavings caught on the ends of her silver hair and reached a hand out to pluck them away from her temple.

“You got somethin’…”

Carol didn’t respond. Didn’t move at all. Just sat there staring at him while his fingers ran over her hair, coming to still against the side of her face. The air between them was instantly heavy, loaded with expectation and uncertainty and her eyes flickered down to his lips before cutting back up. His breath hitched in his throat, thumb grazing the soft skin across her cheekbone as he closed the small gap between them.

His nose nudged hers, lips close enough to feel her exhaling into his own mouth but he paused there a moment to give her a chance to change her mind. To realize it was a mistake and turn away but she never did and so he eliminated the last inch of space and captured her lips in his own for the briefest of moments. She was soft and warm and yielded to his mouth on contact but he pulled back before it ever really began, searching her face for any signs of regret or hesitation and finding none.

Her hand had found the round of his shoulder, the other having curled around the back of his neck and she applied a small amount of pressure, trying to pull him in again and he went willingly. Let her tug his mouth to her own and take his bottom lip between hers. Shivered as the kiss deepened and the pressure turned from easy and sweet to demanding and hungry.

They couldn’t do anything here, if that was even the goal yet and they both knew it but it didn’t seem to matter and he didn’t try to stop the reactions that flowed through him at her touch. The rapid rise and fall of her chest and the flush across her skin told him she wasn’t curbing it either.

In a pile of pine shavings, with a sick horse and a sleeping child only a few feet away, they found each other in a cluster of soft kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to anyone that might be wondering if it is in fact ok to whomp a naughty horse for charging you, it's acceptable practice and better than getting stomped. They are big and sassy we are breakable humans. She was right, even if she didn't know it in the moment. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The quiet puff of air that tickled her cheek made Carol shift in her spot. She was warm and content even if her back was a little twisted and one arm was starting to tingle it was still the best sleep she’d had in a while and waking up yet wasn’t on the agenda.

Another puff grazed the top of her head, more insistent this time and she carefully slit her eyes open. Coming face to face with a soft, dark nose.

The horse was directly over her, huffing warm breaths into her face and attempting to nibble at the ends of her hair and it occurred to her suddenly that he was standing. Not splayed out on the ground anymore, but standing up like nothing had happened at all and she raised from her spot to take in the scene more fully, letting her hand pet his muzzle in an affectionate gesture. The relief at seeing him well again manifesting itself in a wide smile as he nuzzled her.

Sophia was passed out in the opposite corner, curled up in a ball, head on a plump pile of clean shavings. Daryl was still asleep against the wall of the stall, legs stretched out in front of him. She’d been laying across his lap the entire night. Must have fallen asleep some time after they’d stopped making out like teenagers on a first date.

The memory rushed up unbidden and sent a blush through her skin. She hadn’t meant to spend half the evening kissing him. Hadn’t meant to kiss him at all, but when she saw him leaning in with clear intent on his face she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more. So she’d let it happen, more than that she’d encouraged it and participated and couldn’t find a single regret right now if she tried.

Until the bright rays of light sifting through the stall window reminded her it was morning and she’d spent the entire night away from home without so much as a phone call to Ed. The horror that washed over her in waves was enough to make her limbs shake and her breath hitch and she rushed to her feet, nudging Daryl in the process and calling out for Sophia who raised her head in confusion and then got a similar look of terror across her own features.

“He’s up, looks good too. Musta just ate somethin’ weird.”

Daryl was raising to his feet behind her, one hand reaching out for the horse and rubbing the flat of his face while the other laid across the middle of her back, absently stroking her there and no doubt feeling the quake in her body on contact.

He met her eyes with a confused expression. “What is it?”

“We didn’t go home last night…”

It only took a moment for him to put the pieces together and then he was staring at her with something that looked like fear and anger wrapped into the same moment. Not angry with her, she knew that already. Angry at the situation maybe. Or her husband. Perhaps both.

“Don’t go. Just stay here. Don’t mean forever, not tryin’ to hold you hostage just…don’t go.”

Carol was already turning away from him, grabbing Sophia’s arm and ushering her out of the stall with Daryl hot on her heels. “I can’t just stay. It’ll be worse if I don’t go back, and we don’t have anywhere else to go, Daryl. I can’t just…leave. “

“You do though, have somewhere else to go. Stay here. Hell, I’ll sleep down here with the horse and you can have the entire upper floor if you want just don’t go back there. Especially not now. Especially if you think it’s gonna end bad.”

Carol stood there staring at him in the hall of the barn. Knew he was serious about the offer, could see it in his face and everything in her bones was telling her to accept. To just stay with him and forget her old life like it had never even happened at all, but then reality sunk back in.

She couldn’t run away with this man she’d only just met. It was a ridiculous idea.

She didn’t even know him. Not really. He could tire of them easily, not having signed up for a woman and a kid when he accepted this horse to train and then what would they do with no where else to go. Couldn’t pin her hopes on him, couldn’t trust that this would work out any better than her current situation.

Only that wasn’t true at all because she knew deep down, in places she tried to ignore, that anything would be better than what she had now. And Daryl…he was kind, seemed to care about her, and while it was too soon to tell if this…whatever this was between them, could be anything more she couldn’t imagine him tossing them out on their asses either.

Maybe it could work. Maybe they could just land here for a while and see what happened. If the outcome didn’t involve her getting her nose broken and Sophia hiding in a closet they’d be winning.

Ed would be at work by now. He started early and finished late and wasn’t allowed to take days off without two weeks notice at minimum. She saw Daryl waiting in her peripheral vision, saw Sophia’s wide eyes next to her and felt the small hand tremble in her grasp, closed her eyes and nodded at him.

“Ok. We’ll stay. But I need to get some things first. He’ll be at work, I’m sure of it. I’ll drop Sophia off at school, pack a bag and come right back.”

Daryl exhaled a loud breath, looking more relieved than she expected but he quickly started objecting non the less. “No, you can’t go back there alone. I’m going with you.”

“I’ll be fine. I promise. It won’t take long for him to put the pieces together anyway but I’d rather not have the neighbors see you there and tell him. They all watch me like a hawk. I’ll come right back.”

He was hesitating, shifting his weight from foot and foot and she thought he might object again but maybe he realized how important it was for her to do this her own way because he reluctantly nodded.

“Alright. But if you ain’t back here in two hours I’m calling you, and if you don’t answer I’m coming over.”

“Fair enough.”

She turned away from him then, leading Sophia down the barn hall toward the other end where the car was parked when his voice calling her name halted her. Made her turn back and see him already crossing the distance between them, not pausing at all before he wrapped her in a tight embrace, one hand clutching the back of her head while the other wrapped around her waist. She sunk into him, breathing in the scent of sawdust and horse off his skin and wrapping her own arms around his back.

He released her a few moments later, glancing down at Sophia and giving the girl a quick squeeze on the shoulder. “It’s gonna be alright.”

Sophia only nodded, but if Carol was looking hard enough she could see a small amount of relief in her features, nestled deep within the confusion and apprehension that bubbled at the top.

They left quickly after that, sliding into the car and heading for the school. Sophia would be wearing the same clothes she did the day before, could probably use a shower and didn’t have any of her books but none of that mattered because she was safer there than she would be at home. So Carol drove her to school silently, glancing over every so often until she couldn’t take it any more and finally asked the question.

“What do you think about this?”

Sophia tore her gaze away from the window, her expression something Carol couldn’t place just yet. “I don’t wanna go home either. We could stay there, with Daryl and the horses….maybe. He’s nice, momma.”

She forced her mouth to form a smile through the unshed tears she was holding back. “Yeah, he is. It’s gonna work out just fine. I’ll come pick you up after school and we’ll go right there.”

The girl nodded, looking back out the window and not saying another word until she exited the car and ran into the building.

 

When Carol pulled up to the house everything looked just as it always did. All was quiet when she opened the front door and locked it behind her again and she felt the relief surge up through her veins. Started to head around the corner of the foyer to go up the stairs and pack a bag when she spotted Ed parked on the sofa.

“You have a good time?”

She froze. The blood rushed from her face and her hand stilled on the banister of the staircase, gripping it hard enough that her nails hurt from where they sunk into the soft wood.

“The horse was sick, I had to stay over and watch him. I forgot to call…I was going too…”

Ed just shrugged from his spot, tipping back a bottle of whiskey that was almost empty. “That’s nice. I had a terrible day thanks for asking. Got cut back on hours at work. Just outta the fucking blue. Like it wasn’t a big deal that we have bills to pay. Don’t go in until noon now.”

Carol wasn’t sure what to say to that, could tell by his tone that he was just waiting for her to say something out of line or anything at all so he could latch onto it and lay into her.

“You ain’t got nothin' to say to that?”

She hesitated a moment longer but quickly got her bearings and responded. “I’m sorry, that’s awful.”

Ed left his spot on the sofa, the cushions whining in protest as he raised up to approach her. The smell of liquor on his breath was strong enough to curdle her stomach when he stopped only a few inches from her face, his nose scrunching up. Sniffing her.

“You smell like him.”

Her eyebrows knit together in the middle and she tilted her head. “Like who?”

“Like him. That damn trainer. You smell just like him. Like he’s been all over you. You fucking him now?”

She took a step back and he followed her. “I smell like horse, Ed. I’ve been at the barn. Everything there smells like horse.”

“Fucking disgusting. Bet you’re having a real good time over there. You let him fuck you while Sophia is just around the damn corner? You even care that she’s there when he’s giving it to you?”

She backed up another couple of feet, her ass bumping against the dining room table and Ed cutting off any other avenue of escape. “I’m not sleeping with him. I swear it. I wouldn’t.”

“The hell you wouldn’t. Been waiting for a chance, haven’t you? Don’t I give you enough? You got a roof over your head, food on the table, I pay all the bills and you don’t want for nothing and this is how you thank me?”

She leaned back against the table, both her hands gripping the edges as he leaned forward to graze a finger down her cheek. “It’s my own fault. I told you to go out there. I put you in that position thinking I could trust you and look what you do with that trust.”

“I didn’t, I haven’t…”

The hard crack of the back of his hand across her face sounded through the room and she cried out, stopping herself the moment the sound left her lips. He liked it when she cried. Liked it when she was loud. She wouldn’t let him have that this time.

Ed hovered over her, his face conflicted as his eyes locked on the blood dripping from her lip. For a moment she thought she saw actual regret there.

“Why do you make me do this? I don’t want to, but you keep making me.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t go back. I won’t.”

He leaned in further, his breath making it’s way into her mouth when he spoke and any thought of regret vanished when his voice wafted through her ears and curled up her spine. “You’re not sorry. Not yet. But you will be. You’re mine and you’re gonna learn that.”

His hands gripped her waist and flipped her around, one of them pressing down hard on her back, bending her over the wooden table and holding her there. His words tickling the back of her neck. “Mine.”

She tried to ignore the feeling of his fingers digging into her hips, but knew they’d leave bruises in the morning. When the clinking of his belt started and then stopped abruptly she knew exactly what he was going to say next. He’d seen the bottom of an entire bottle of whiskey that night and any hope of getting it up was long gone.

“Can’t even fuck you anymore, can’t stand to look at you. It’s alright though, don’t need to fuck you to make sure you learn.”

She closed her eyes against the table top, waiting there to see what he would do next. Not daring to move or make a sound for fear of it being the wrong choice.

Thought maybe he would give up and sleep off his drunken hangover, but the firm pull on her short hair told her otherwise. He drug her up, across the room and the pain in her head forced her to react before she knew what she was doing. Reaching up to claw at his arm, taking strips of skin with her as her nails drug down.

He hissed and released her and she ran blindly for the door, not having enough time to throw the second lock before he was on her again wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her away. She struggled, bucking and twisting and fighting him in a way she hadn’t since the first time. Before she’d been brain washed enough to believe she deserved it. When he’d hit her on a sunny afternoon only two months after their wedding and she kneed him in the groin in response.

She never did that again. The consequences were too great and self preservation was a strong thing, but now, years later in this dank house with him dragging her across the room toward the steps she fought him with everything she had. Couldn’t just take it anymore, couldn’t let it be easy. Had no doubt he was big enough to over power her but this time he’d have to work for it.

A punch to her temple dazed her enough that her body went momentarily limp and he took the chance to drag her the rest of the way up the steps and into the bedroom.

The sound of the door slamming behind them was the last thing that reverberated through the house for a long, heavy pause. The space was silent save for a clock ticking in the kitchen and the mailman opening and closing the box at the street.

The muffled screams that echo’d through the walls cut through the stillness like a knife and didn’t stop until Ed shuffled out of the room fifteen minutes later, grabbing his car keys and leaving the house without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl paced the barn. One foot in front of the other, back and forth across the long aisle and wearing a rut into the dirt floor. He shouldn’t have let her go alone. He knew, logically, that it was a bad idea but when she looked at him like making that decision on her own was the most important thing he couldn’t be just another man that took a choice from her.

So he watched her speed out of the driveway and turn the corner and had been a pile of nerves ever since. That was almost two hours ago. Which was the cut off time before he had full license to whip out his phone and make sure she was still breathing.

Frustrated, he left the barn isle in favor of the kitchen, intent on getting a bottle of water from the mini fridge to fuel his stress induced pacing. A tiny mew from the counter floated over to greet him. The orange cat was in his usual spot next to an empty food dish, looking at Daryl like he was legitimately starving and may not make it another second.

Daryl sighed and drug out the cat food bag from the upper cabinet. Grabbed a handful and tossed it into the dish with a sneer. “You’re gonna have a stroke.”

The cat didn’t respond to the insult, he never did. Just sucked down the dry food like a hoover and purred loud enough to rival a harley.

“It’s been almost two hours. I can call her now, right?”

The cat didn’t even acknowledge him, too intent on finishing the last few morsels remaining in the bottom of the dish to be bothered with Daryl’s questions.

“Ten minutes ain’t a big deal. I’m not gonna seem like a controlling bastard if I call her ten minutes early.”

He stared at the cat again, who had finally finished stuffing his fluffy face and was staring back at him in response, having licked the bowl clean. He got another mew in return, asking for more food of course but Daryl only nodded. “You’re right. It’s fine. I’m callin’ her. Jesus, I’m talking to the damn cat.”

He palmed his cell phone, dialing the number he had on file for the horse. The one she had confirmed would ring the house. It rung once, twice, seven times and Daryl cursed under his breath before hanging up. Put the phone back in his pocket and fished out his car keys. He was going over there and it would take an act of god to stop him at this point.

His mind automatically jumped to the worst case scenario.

She could be dead. That asshole husband of hers could have been there when she got home and killed her in a fit of rage.

If she was lucky enough to still be alive then she could be seriously hurt. Just thinking of the other man putting his hands on her had Daryl white knuckling the steering wheel as he followed the GPS to the house. Trying to stay relatively close to the speed limit was a monumental task in itself. The desire to whip down the road past the one hundred mile mark was strong but the last thing he needed was to get pulled over and be forced to sit roadside for who knows how long while some douchebag cop took twenty minutes to write out a ticket.

He tried to distract himself with the radio but instantly regretted that choice when nothing but love songs filled the air. That was some depressing shit. Turned it back off and sat in silence, his thoughts drifting to how much things had changed in such a short amount of time.

Three weeks ago he’d only just met her. Three weeks ago she was just a client for a horse and nothing more. It was crazy and illogical to not only get involved in her life and offer these people a place to live, but also top billing in his every waking thought.

He didn’t even know them. Didn’t know her. Not really. Yet his heart was in his throat at the very idea of her being hurt and he didn’t even think twice before suggesting she live with him. It felt right somehow, in much the same way it felt right to kiss her in a horse stall the previous night.

Which he hadn’t meant to do at all. It wasn’t like he’d set that scenario up just so he could get her in the right position to make a move. He didn’t even realize he wanted to make a move as badly as he did until she was right in front of him like that, only inches away from his own space. Looking soft and sweet and like she wanted to kiss him too.

All of this was moving at a pace rapid enough to give him whiplash yet he couldn’t find a single crumb of regret if he tried.

The roads were blessedly vacant as he drove into the city and he could only hope his worries were for nothing and she was no worse for the wear when he got there. Didn't believe for a moment they would be that fortunate.

 

When he pulled up to the nondescript house it looked normal and quiet on the outside and he instantly frowned. The sunny yellow door and calm blue paint was out of place and the sign that read 'Welcome To Our Happy Home' on the walkway made him want to throw up in his mouth just a little bit.

It was too normal and too quiet. These suburban nightmare homes always were. The more deep, dark secrets they held inside themselves the happier the shell appeared.

Daryl turned the knob and was surprised to find it already open. The inside of the house was just as ominous. Silent and erie like the moment in a horror movie before the jump scare and he was absolutely scared. Not for himself but for her. Called out her name and got no response which only made the fear tighten in his chest and surge up into his throat, threatening to choke him.

He checked all the lower level rooms and found nothing, climbed the stairs and entered the first door on the left and sucked in a hard breath through his teeth at the sight of her.

She was on the bed. Still, quiet, maybe unconscious but he couldn’t tell just yet. The clear evidence of what had happened before he arrived stood out even from the doorway and he forced his feet to carry him across the room and place a shaking finger against the pulse in her neck. Was relieved to feel it thump steadily against his own skin.

There was blood dripping from her lip, a nasty bruise forming at her temple and a flourish of similar ones beginning to dot her arms and torso but she was otherwise ok. Or looked that way on the outside at least. No massive gaping wounds, no missing fingers, no welts across her pale skin. He ran a hand over her shoulder, letting his fingers rub there to try and wake her. Called out her name a few times but she didn’t even twitch.

He was about to grab the phone and call an ambulance when she stirred, eyes fluttering open to look through him entirely before focusing on his presence and he instantly noticed the terror in her features. She gasped and backed away from him across the width of the bed, trying to escape without fully realizing what she was doing, one arm gripping her middle as she did so and he held up his hands in surrender.

“It’s just me, you’re all right.”

She stopped a moment, looked at him with blank eyes that slowly transformed into knowing ones when she finally recognized him. Let herself fall back against the bed and clutch both hands across her stomach.

“Daryl?”

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m gonna call 911 and get you some help. Just hang tight.” He tried to keep his voice calm and reassuring but inside he was coming apart at the seems and he was certain she could hear at least a fraction of that in his tone.

Her head flew up and she winced. “You can’t. Don’t call them, I’ll be ok.”

He just shook his head at her and reached around to his back pocket for his phone. He wasn’t about to let her just sleep this off. It wasn’t safe in the slightest and at the very least she deserved some decent pain killers. The emergency room had all the best stuff.

“You need someone to check you out, could have internal injuries. Can’t go without a doctor.”

She’d curled around to face him, knees up to her chest, the side of her face flat against the sheets and her panicked expression halted him as did the words that shook just slightly when she spoke.

“You don’t understand. He’s one of them. He’s a paramedic. If you call them he’ll come here, and if you take me there he’ll know. They all know each other.”

Daryl had no idea what the hell to say to that. His face scrunched up in confusion, unable to process the fact that someone who’s job it was to save people would do something like this to his own wife. It was a special kind of twisted and he couldn’t make sense of it but there would be time for that later because right now she was hurting on the bed in front of him, breathing in short gasps and holding herself like she might fall apart and he needed to make a choice.

“Alright I ain’t gonna call them, we’ll have Hershel look at you. He ain’t a doctor but a vet is close enough.”

She didn’t respond and he rounded the bed to her other side, her back facing him and let his hand linger on her arm. “I’m gonna pick you up and we’re gettin’ out of here. Hold onto me if you can.”

She only nodded and he wasted no time in scooping her off the bed and against his chest. The sound she made bounced off the walls in a tattered echo and he winced. Held her as gently as he could but had no doubt he was pressing on places that only made it worse.

They just had to leave this house, that was all that mattered right now. That he get her out of there and back to the farm and let Hershel work some sort of black magic on her to make her right as rain again.

She’d already passed out in his arms by the time he’d laid her across the backseat and his only thoughts as he backed out of the driveway and toward the freeway again were how much he cared about this woman he only barely knew, how he should probably keep her awake because she could have a concussion but how the fuck was he supposed to do that and drive too, and how much he wanted to gut her piece of shit husband the next time he saw his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything hurt. That was her first thought.

It wasn’t one specific thing that stood out among the rest it was a whole body ache that throbbed through her skin straight to her bones.

Someone was pressing on her in various spots and that only made it hurt worse. That was her second thought, before she forced her eyes open to try and figure out where she was and who was touching her. Panic at the thought of it being Ed again coursed through her but then she remembered Daryl had been there and hefted her off the bed and out of the house, but beyond that things were blank. A void in her memory between then and now.

“She’s wakin’ up. Carol…you’re at the farm, you’re safe, me and Hershel are here.”

It was Daryl’s voice and she tilted her head in the direction of the sound, blinked a few times in rapid succession and then his concerned face filled her view. Sitting next to her on the bed, one hand playing with the seem of his jeans at his knee and the other half crossed across his own body. He looked stressed. Worried. Unsure, maybe. She couldn’t tell, wasn’t able to pinpoint her own emotions just yet let alone his but the firm press of fingers on her stomach made her yelp out in pain and cut her eyes to the other side, seeing Hershel hovering over her.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Can you tell me where it hurts the most?”

His voice was calm and reassuring and she vaguely remembered Daryl saying he was a vet and that he’d try and assess the damage when they got back to the farm. Which was where she had to be right now, he’d told her so himself just a moment ago, except she’d never seen this room before. Rustic beams hung from the ceiling above the bed and the entire space smelled like laundry soap and hay and she felt like she was still in the barn, which made no sense because barns didn’t have beds. She must have really gotten her bell rung if she was more concerned with the decor in this barn-room than what was currently going on in her own body.

Tried instead to focus on the question and answer as honestly as she could. “Hurts everywhere. But mostly my ribs…I think. Hurts to breathe.”

Hershel nodded. “Alright I’m gonna press just a little and you tell me on a scale of one to ten how bad.”

That didn’t sound like a good idea at all and she was about to tell him so but he was pressing on her two lower ribs before she could say a word and her mouth formed a silent gasp in response, one hand gripping the sheets and the other flailing out to grasp at something but not expecting to connect with anything at all until she felt Daryl’s fingers wrap around her own and she squeezed them hard. The pain ripped through her like a rolling wave and she couldn’t even breathe, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do more than lay there and wait for it to subside.

Daryl was stroking her knuckles with his thumb in small, rhythmic circles and she tried to focus on that instead. Heard his words pass over her and across the bed to the other man.

“Gonna say that’s a ten.”

Hershel nodded in response and then addressed her. “Yes, I’d say so. I’m done poking you for now, gonna let you get some rest. Best case scenario it’s a few bruised ribs and some soft tissue sensitivity across your torso. That’ll heal on it’s own in time.”

She’d finally gotten her breath back but her words were still short when she spoke. “And worst case?”

“Broken ribs and internal bleeding, though the first one would take longer to heal but there’s not much to be done for it anyway. Can’t set and cast a rib, and the second is unlikely. So don’t go worrying about any of that yet. You’re gonna be just fine.”

He smiled at her and she tried her best to smile back but likely failed massively. Her hand was still gripping Daryl’s and he was still fluttering his thumb across her skin and she’d started to relax again against the bed when a sudden burst of worry nagged at her.

She was forgetting something. It was important but she couldn’t quite grab the thought. It was stuck in a box at the back of her mind, covered in a haze and what felt like pain medication and remained just outside her reach.

He must have noticed her distress, saw her brows knit together and the wheels spinning because he answered her question as if he already knew it.

“Hershel and his wife are gonna go pick up Sophia from school right now, bring her back here. Just gotta tell him where to go.”

Sophia. Her stomach twisted at the very idea of being able to forget for a moment that she needed to make sure her daughter was ok. Needed to be certain Ed hadn’t gone there already to get her, though she doubted that was the case based on his work schedule. What sort of awful parent forgets their own child even for a second.

But they were going to bring her here and it was going to be fine and she just had to rattle off directions to the school which was exactly what she did in a rush of breath that ran the words together as a single entity.

Hershel nodded to her, told her not to worry and ambled out of the room before she could do more than watch him go.

She felt the overwhelming urge to cry crawl up through her chest and lodge itself in her throat. Felt the tears rest just inside the corners of her eyes and tried to blink them back, hold them in. Everything was wrong, everything hurt, her baby wasn’t there, her life was in disarray and her husband had probably broken her ribs and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry but the pressure in her side wouldn’t even let her do that. It ached already just with a regular intake of breath.

She had finally left. Escaped Ed and the horrors in that house and she was damn sure she’d never, ever go back. She should feel liberated. Empowered. Free. Yet she only felt lost.

“Hey, easy. She’s gonna be here soon and you’re both gonna be alright.”

Daryl’s voice was rough and course but it still felt like aloe on a wound and she nodded to him, still trying to keep from openly sobbing and just barely holding it at bay. “I know. It’s fine. It’ll be fine.”

If she said it enough it would be true. That’s how these things worked, right? If you don’t believe it, just keep saying it until you do. Except it wasn’t working just yet and she couldn’t curb the desire to curl into him, her body subconsciously seeking out comfort that her words would never ask for. Laid on her uninjured side, knees up to her chest and clutched his hand firmly between both of her own.

He must think her ridiculous. People get hurt all the time. Her injuries weren’t even that bad. She’d had worse before, much worse and yet here she was crying in small hitching breaths and holding onto this man like she’d just been told she had a week to live. Wouldn’t blame him if he got up and left her to sob it out on her own, half expected he might do just that but he only squeezed her hand again and let his other one run up and down her back in a slow, gentle press.

He didn’t say anything else and she was glad for it. What could he say anyway. They would only be meaningless words and she wasn’t ready to think positive yet. Needed to let everything else wash over her and spill out first and that’s exactly what she did. The tears rolled down her cheeks and the throbbing in her ribs steadily increased and she stopped fighting either of them, just let it happen and sobbed into the clean white sheets while Daryl held her together.

 

 

When she woke again it was to the smell of fresh coffee. Carol sat up hesitantly, unsure of moving the wrong way and her ribs protested instantly but she was able to lean against the headboard easily enough. The sight of her daughter at the foot of the bed, sitting cross legged and looking no worse for the wear was the best thing she’d seen in a very long time.

She held out a hand for her but the girl just sat there, looking back at her warily. “Are you ok, Momma? Hershel said I had to be careful, that you weren’t feeling good yet.”

“It’s ok, baby. I’m fine, come over here.” She smiled and waved her fingers open and closed a few times and that was all it took to have Sophia cross the bed and nestle gently into her side. She had to fight not to gasp at the sharp pain, any sort of jostling only made it worse but she’d endure it all day long if it meant she had her daughter close enough to hold.

“How are you? Was school ok? Are you hungry?”

She was asking rapid fire questions and Sophia snickered against her. “I’m ok, school was just school and Daryl gave me beef jerky and yogurt.”

Carol looked down, her mouth curling up in an amused but perplexed smile. “He did, huh? That’s an interesting combination.”

“It’s all I got, but I can take her shoppin’ later. Pick up some stuff.”

Daryl entered the bedroom with a cup of coffee in one hand and an apologetic look on his face, probably for having offered her child unlimited strips of jerky and she just shook her head softly. Like he had anything to be sorry for at all.

He placed the coffee on the nightstand along with two oblong shaped pills that she assumed were more pain meds. She wasn’t about to be a hero and refuse either, if there was one thing she’d happily take right now it was more drugs. Had never gotten any the various other times Ed had hurt her bad enough to need them. She couldn’t exactly go to the emergency room and ask, he would have known.

Not having to suffer through the healing process without the aid of modern medicine was more of a relief than she realized it would be.

“Didn’t know how ya like it. So I just assumed cream and sugar.”

He gestured to the coffee and she nodded. “That’s perfect. I like my coffee to taste like dessert.”

He gave her what passed for a smile and a soft nod then stood there for a moment like he had no idea what to do next. She wished she could tell him she didn’t either. Settled for asking the most obvious question she could think of.

“You sure this…” She gestured to herself and Sophia. “Is ok with Hershel?”

She was trying to encompass the whole of them staying at the farm for who knows how long. Hoped they wouldn’t be a burden, sucking down resources without giving anything back. That had always been a fear when she thought about leaving before. Wondered how they would make it in the world when she had no marketable skills and it would be nearly impossible not to latch onto someone like a leech if they offered to help.

She was getting ahead of herself though. She would find a job, learn a skill, make her way somehow. Eventually. Maybe she didn’t need to figure it all out on the first day.

“Absolutely. Talked to him earlier, says you can stay however long ya need. Ain’t no problem.”

He shifted a moment on the balls of his feet before continuing and gesturing to the pills. “You should take those, what he gave you earlier is gonna wear off soon. I’m gonna…head out, give you two some space. Train some horses…”

He hesitated a moment like he might say something more but the words vanished on his lips and he made for the door, only stopping to turn back when she called out to him.

She flashed him a warm smile, a real one that crinkled the corners of her eyes and made her feel just a little bit better for even being able to do it at all. “Thank you.”

He didn’t seem to know what to do with that and she thought she’d made him uncomfortable but then he scoffed at her.

“Pfft. Ain’t gotta thank me. Gonna put you two to work soon. Hard labor.”

He winked at her and she raised an eyebrow at him, her tone teasing. “Hmm. Seems like a fair deal.”

“Nothin' fair about it. Gonna have the little one haul hay bales and you muck stalls. It’ll be awful. The worst.”

Daryl was full out smirking now and Sophia giggled next to her. He paused a moment longer before ducking his head and giving her a slight nod as he exited the room.

He had been kidding about the hard labor and she was in no condition to do more than lay in bed for the next few days but she couldn’t help but think it was a fantastic idea. They would have to earn their keep around the farm in some way while she was trying to figure out what the hell to do with her life. Sophia wouldn’t be tossing bales of hay but they could do something, they already had been for the past week and were getting better and better at the various tasks he assigned them.

At the very least it would ease her guilty conscience and at the very best she would be doing something productive and valuable. She palmed the pills, tossing them back and chasing them with coffee that tasted just right and for the first time in forever felt like the future held promise.


	9. Chapter 9

On the list of things he didn’t expect to ever be doing, grocery shopping with a child rated right up there toward the top. Yet here he was, pushing a cart through various aisles and trusting that Sophia would know what the hell they needed and not steer him directly toward all the junk food. He liked crap food just as much as the next person and was perfectly fine living off yogurt and coffee and pounds of dried meet but that didn’t seem to be an appropriate diet for either of his new guests.

Sophia had been hesitant to leave her mother at first, giving him an unsure side eye when he brought it up and he understood why but he couldn’t be trusted to do this on his own either. So he’d given Carol a look that he hoped encompassed just how ill equipped he was to go out into a Walmart jungle without assistance and she’d half smiled at him and told her daughter it would be fine. To go and help and that she wouldn’t be leaving the bed for anything anyway.

They’d left soon after, him reminding Carol not to open to the door for anyone and locking it securely behind him, including the deadbolt. They wouldn’t be gone long. It would be fine. They hadn’t heard anything from Ed yet and while it had only been a day he expected the other man to show up right away and attempt to drag Carol and Sophia off with him. Was surprised it hadn’t happened yet.

He still could. Probably would. But for now they’d have to assume foraging for food in the wilderness of the grocery store was a more pressing concern.

They’d already accumulated a bunch of a random items that Sophia had steered him toward. She was wary at first to even offer a suggestion, perhaps worried about imposing or seeming greedy, he wasn’t sure, but when he’d told her he was completely lost and if she didn’t help him they’d all slowly waste away she seemed to understand that he wasn’t just being polite.

She pointed out a few boxes of cereal, some crackers, a packaged breakfast bar thing, granola bars, a few frozen foods that looked like they could be cooked in a skillet, bread and various items from the deli section. They wouldn’t be making any home cooked meals yet but it would work for now.

They wandered into the back of the store for milk and he eyed the coffee creamer case. “Your momma like any of this fancy sweet cream stuff?”

He remembered Carol saying she liked her coffee to taste like dessert and something labeled ‘all natural sweet cream’ had to be like diabetes in a bottle.

Sophia nodded. “She likes that one and the hazelnut. Only the natural kind, says the others leave an aftertaste.”

He nodded and grabbed a few bottles of both and chucked them gently into the cart. Spied one that said salted caramel on it and thought to himself that it sounded damn good and got that too. If she didn’t like it he’d drink it himself. He shook his head at the very thought. If Merle were around to see him drinking pansy ass creamer he’d never let him hear the end of it. In fact if he knew about any of this he’d rake Daryl over the coals hard enough to leave a permanent burn. For the hundredth time since Merle got locked up Daryl was grateful for it. He missed his brother, but life was far less complicated without that extra wrench in the wheel. And he could drink liquid sugar in peace.

A gallon of orange juice and some toilet paper later they were finished and he was feeling pretty good about this outing. One goal accomplished. At least now they wouldn’t starve. Baby steps.

 

 

When they returned to the barn Daryl and Sophia unloaded their purchases and hefted them up the steps to the loft. Depositing it all in the kitchen before he headed for the bedroom to check on Carol. The door to the loft was locked just as he left it so he didn’t expect to find trouble but was relieved non the less to see her curled on her side in bed, breathing evenly and looking completely relaxed. A series of multicolored bruises still decorated her arms and he winced. They were less purple and more greenish brown today but they still stood out starkly against her pale skin. A grim reminder of what had happened only two days prior.

He snorted when he noticed she wasn’t alone. The oversized orange cat must have snuck up there sometime during the day and taken up residence in the bed with her while they were away. She had one arm loosely covering the cat who was positioned for a perfect spooning. His back pressed up against her collarbone and Daryl could hear him purring from across the room.

He approached them quietly, reaching out a hand to pet the cat on his head and getting a disgruntled glare in return. Daryl huffed out a soft, amused sound and whispered ‘traitor’ to the orange lump that was doing such a good job of cuddling the woman occupying his bed.

He saw her stir then, just barely, her eyes moving rapidly behind closed lids and he wondered if she was dreaming or having a nightmare. Thought she might wake but she only curved her arm around the cat a little tighter and settled again.

It was enough to make his heart twist in his chest for a fraction of a moment. He knew what haunted her dreams. Didn’t know specifics, didn’t want to, but he was acutely aware of just how bad it must have gotten for her and all he could think about now was how to make sure it never happened again.

He couldn’t be there all the time. He couldn’t watch them forever.

He’d spent the first night wide awake on the sofa, listening to every sound outside and expecting the rumble of a car to surge up to the barn. Ready to put a fist through Ed’s face if he so much as set foot on the property, but the car never came and he’d eventually fallen into a fitful sleep. The car wouldn’t stay away forever though. Of that he was certain. Men like Ed didn’t just let go and if he hadn’t shown up yet they couldn’t assume it was one hundred percent safe.

What would they do if Ed showed up when he was away from the farm? If they were outside and he was upstairs? If they went somewhere and ran into him on the street?

The possibilities were endless and they all sent a jolt of fear through him that he wasn’t prepared for in the slightest. He had to make sure they were safe and if he couldn’t be there all the time then he had to know that Carol at least had some advantage. Some way to protect herself.

She stirred in her sleep again and instead of stroking the cat he reached out a hand and lightly ran his fingers over her hair. Only once. Feeling like he’d invaded her space immediately and backed away, out of the room and into the kitchen again where Sophia was still unloading the groceries.

No, he couldn’t protect them forever but he could try and he would make damn sure that if he wasn’t there Ed would get one hell of a surprise. He’d have to wait a while to put his plan into action though. She needed to heal first. Had to be able to move around without pain and have free range of motion in her arms. Once she was recovered he’d present the suggestion to her and hopefully she’d approve. In the mean time he’d sleep with one eye open and attempt to sequester them all to the safety of the farm. If they were lucky Ed would stay away long enough for everyone to find their footing. To be prepared. To make sure he wouldn’t be able to take back what he’d lost.

 

 

It had been a week and a half since she’d moved to the farm and Carol was finally starting to feel like herself again. The ache in her ribs had vanished, indicating it was likely just bruising and not a full break and the finger shaped marks on her skin had faded. Physically she felt fine. Emotionally she was’t sure what she felt just yet.

Living with Daryl was easier than she expected it would be. He was often out with the horses and gave them their space and when they were together it felt natural. Right. Like this was where they belonged.

They hadn’t however, shown each other much affection that wasn’t platonic since that night in the horse stall when they first kissed.

Not that she blamed him. She hadn’t been in any condition to do more than hold down the bed for the first half a week and while she wanted that connection with him again, craved it even, she didn’t know how to restart it herself either. She suspected, or hoped at least, that he was just trying to be respectful and let her heal before he made another move but at the same time a part of her worried that he lost interest. That once he’d seen how damaged she really was he decided that putting more effort into this beyond the act of sheltering them wasn’t want he wanted anymore.

She had no proof that this was the case but it worried at her anyway. It wasn’t like either of them were being distant though. They smiled at each other, laughed on the rare occasions she could coax one out of him and she noticed he was doing small things here and there to try and make their stay easier. Making an effort.

He bought home flavored coffee creamer on her second day there and when her face lit up as she tasted it he’d smiled back and looked slightly relieved. This was completely overlooking the fact that he actually brought her coffee in the morning like clockwork. Every day. Set it right by the bed like it was a totally natural thing to do and then went about his morning routine.

No one had ever done that for her before. Certainly not Ed and not the one boyfriend she briefly lived with before she met him. It was a small thing that probably didn’t mean a whole lot but it was unexpected and welcome and made her smile to herself every time she saw it.

He’d taken to showing Sophia how to lunge the horse after school. At first she was worried, the animal was still unpredictable but she trusted his judgment and it had turned out just fine. Carol would park herself in a plastic chair on warm afternoons with a glass of sweet tea and watch them work the horse. First him, then Sophia and her daughter was getting the hang of it pretty quickly. Kept Loco trotting at a fast clip and even got a willing canter. It was solid progress for a horse that was a holy terror not too long ago and also solid progress for Sophia, who hadn’t had much chance to control anything up until now. 

Carol had started bringing the older mares in and scooping out food into buckets for waiting horses in the evenings, trying to earn her keep without over doing it just yet. No one gave her trouble anymore, even the sassy teenager who’d cornered her that first time would stand in the back of his stall like a gentleman and wait until she left. She still carried the crop though, just in case. Daryl had reminded her one day to never trust them completely. That they were still animals and could be unpredictable and always to protect herself first.

Which brought her to the most pressing topic that occupied her thoughts today. Daryl approached her after Sophia went off to school, saying he had a proposition for her. When she raised her brow at him and said “Oh really?” in a teasing, flirtatious tone he only ducked his head and told her to “Stop.”

The proposition turned out to be an offer to teach her how to defend herself. He’d been vague about it though and when she warily nodded her agreement he led her to the hay room, an extra large stall covered in nothing but hay. Bales of it lined the walls and fluffs of it covered the floor.

That’s where she currently was, staring at him in the middle of a pile of hay, wondering what he had in mind and if she’d even be able to do whatever he’d suggest.

“You ever taken any self defense classes?”

She shook her head in the negative and he nodded.

“Ok, I haven’t either. In fact I’d be better at teaching you how to street fight than this, but the point here ain’t to fight anyone. It’s to get away and growing up with Merle taught me a few things. One of them was how to get the hell away from someone that’s tryin’ to hurt ya.”

“You think he’s coming back don’t you.”

It was the elephant in the room and she had to point it out. She’d been worried too, but knowing that Daryl had the same thought only made it worse. His mouth formed a grim line and he looked away.

“I do. I know that’s probably not what I’m supposed to say. Supposed to tell you it’ll be ok and it will be, but not because he ain’t never coming back. Because I’m gonna make sure he won’t hurt either of you and if I can’t be here then you’ll know what to do yourself.”

She held his gaze for a moment before nodding. “Ok. Show me. I can do it.”

He looked relieved and motioned for her to stand directly in front of him. “Alright, so if someone is coming at ya there’s a few places that are more sensitive than the rest. If you go for them it’ll give you more of an advantage and a chance to escape. Let’s say he’s comin’ straight on like this." He took a step toward her. “You could take the heel of your hand and slam it right into his nose. In a sort of upward motion.”

He demonstrated and she mimicked the move toward his nose in slow motion, much to his approval.

“Yeah, just like that. Gonna crunch those tiny ass bones right up into his skull. Hurts like a bitch.”

“Crunch nose bones. Got it.”

“So lets say he’s got ya like this.” He placed both hands on her upper arms in a gentle hold. “You pullin’ away ain’t gonna do anything. Bring your arm up and your elbow down across mine like this.”

She watched, then did as instructed in an exaggerated motion and he nodded.

“Good good, now go ahead and give me a good whomp like you would if I really had ya.”

She hesitated. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t. This isn’t gonna permanently injure no one, it’s just enough to force a release. Go on.”

She sighed when he repositioned his hands on her, took a deep breath and executed the move at full speed. It worked just as he said it would and she flashed him a full smile, getting one in return.

“Nice. Alright, last one. Turn around.”

She turned her back to him. Felt the heat of him behind her before his arms wrapped gently around her own, locking in front. Holding her in place.

“If he’s got you from behind you can slam your heel into his foot. Or your elbow into his ribs.”

She mimicked the motions and he hummed his approval next to her ear. “Perfect. Now let’s say he’s got his arm around your throat like this.”

Daryl wrapped an arm loosely around her neck and she instantly tensed. Her breathing quickened and her pulse beat a heavy thump in her veins. Ed had done this to her before. More than once. Come up behind her and got her in a head lock and choked her until she thought she might pass out. Feeling it again, even as whisper light as Daryl was sent her into a spiral of panic and she froze in place.

He must have noticed the change because he stopped what he was saying and loosened his hold even more but didn’t move his arm completely.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you. Not ever. Just breathe. Try and relax.”

She tried to do as he said. Tried to slow her breathing and relax into the contact but she couldn’t make her heartbeat slow and felt the tears start to prickle her eyes.

“Gotta work through it. If he gets ya like this you need to know you can act. That you can protect yourself from it.”

She nodded and took several deep breaths. Trying to quell the trembling in her limbs. “I’m ok. It’ll pass.”

“Take a couple more deep ones. You’re alright.”

She felt him close the small gap between them and press his chest against her back and the side of his face to her ear and she leaned against him reflexively. Felt his heart beating against her spine, his chest rising and falling with each calm breath he took and slowly felt her own muscles start to uncoil.

He hadn’t removed his arm from her neck but it no longer felt like a restraint worthy of panic. His voice next to her ear was smooth and easy when he spoke.

“You good?”

She nodded against him. “Yes, lets keep going.”

“When you’re like this there’s only much you can do, you ain’t got leverage. You can try and go for the ribs again but instinct will tell you to claw at his arms. Don’t. Just let yourself sink down, use your weight against him and he’ll have to follow, you’ll have the leverage then and when you get low enough elbow him directly in the dick.”

She laughed. It was completely unintentional and she didn’t see it coming at all but it escaped her before she couldn’t stop it. “Ouch.”

He responded with a brief laugh of his own. “Exactly. Ain’t no man gonna get right up from that. So when you try it now…let’s keep it in slow motion.”

Carol smiled and turned her head to the side against him. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.”

He tensed behind her for a brief moment, so quickly that she wondered if it was even there at all but then he was stroking her shoulder with his thumb and she felt him hum his answer against her ear.

“I know. I trust you.”

She wasn’t sure when the moment changed but the air between them was heavy now and all she could feel was the heat of him against her back and the pleasant sensation of his fingers stroking her skin and she instinctively turned her head deeper into the curve of his neck. Inhaled the scent of hay and deodorant and horse sweat and felt him shiver against her in response.

His other arm slid across her stomach, laying his palm flat against her and it was her turn to shiver. He shifted slightly and the feeling of his lips on the spot below her ear made her gasp. He kissed her there once, twice and when she tilted her head up enough his mouth found her lips instead. His touch was feather light and she threaded a hand up through the hair at the back of his head, urging him to her more fully and deepening the kiss. When he pulled back his eyes were soft and his lips were kiss swollen and she smiled at him while her fingers stroked the soft skin at the nape of his neck.

“Been waiting for that.”

He bent his head and spoke his reply into her shoulder, wrapping both arms around her waist and hugging her to himself in a firm but gentle embrace. “Didn’t wanna rush you. Didn’t want you to think I was expecting anything.”

She covered his arms with her own, resting against him fully and exhaling out all the worry she’d been harboring about this. About them. “For the record, I’m absolutely ready for more of this.”

They eventually got back to the task at hand. Practicing the series of moves he’d taught her over and over again. Making a plan to work at it every day until it became second nature. It wasn’t a bad way to pass the time. Especially if future practice sessions went as well as this one had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please note the rating change for this story. Things are gonna be getting just a little steamy soon.**  


“It’s gonna be fine, baby. Give this to your teacher and remember what I told you.”

Carol handed a small white envelope to her daughter and the girl took it with a hesitant hand.

“But what if something happens? What if he comes back and I’m not here? What if he finds me? What if he finds you?”

Carol sighed, pulling Sophia into a soft embrace, trying to ease the worry from her and likely failing. She had plenty of her own worries though and they were remarkably similar to the ones just spoken.

So many what ifs ran through her head that she barely knew where one worry started and another one began, but that didn’t matter anymore because this was the one thing Sophia had been looking forward too since the school announced the field trip four months ago. A week long camping adventure to the blue ridge mountains in North Carolina. The kids would bus up there together and then hike out to the middle of nowhere and learn how to pop tents and cook food over a fire and do all the wilderness things one does while camping. S’mores included.

Ed had even agreed to let her go when they brought it up. He’d scowled at first, saying it had to be too expensive but when he heard it was free he jumped at the chance to ship off his child for a week. Never even asking when or where and aside from knowing it happened some time this month he didn’t have enough specifics to hunt her down even if he tried.

It wasn’t free though, of course. They’d both lied and said it was but Carol skimped and saved and squirreled away every spare dollar she could get to pay the fee. It wasn’t fair that Sophia be trapped in that house all the time and if she had a chance to escape even for a little while Carol was going to do whatever it took to make that happen.

Then things changed. The farm, Daryl, leaving Ed. It was a whirlwind of newness all pressed into a short amount of time but she knew how badly her daughter wanted this trip and wasn’t about to tell her to forget it now just because their circumstances had changed.

“I’m gonna be just fine, Daryl is here with me and you’ll be so far in the middle of the woods, and your teachers know not to let you go anywhere with him, and you know not too either, and can you really imagine your father hiking through the mountains for anything?”

Sophia snorted against her and Carol smiled.

“No. He doesn’t even like going out to the mailbox.”

“That’s right. So you see, there’s no way he’s going out there and he doesn’t even know where you’ll be. So it’ll be fine, I promise. You go and have a good time. Learn how to make s’mores and build campfires.”

“Ok.”

She hugged her a little harder before finally letting go, nodded in firm agreement and hoped her eyes conveyed more reassurance then she felt herself. “Ok.”

Sophia left later that morning, leaving Carol to hope she’d made the right choice. It had been over two weeks since that night with Ed and he hadn’t so much as tried to call the farm let alone show up. She had no idea what was taking him so long and why he’d not attempted to drag them both back home yet.

It was hard not to hope that maybe he wouldn’t come back and they could go on with their lives once and for all. She knew better though. Something was keeping him away and once that something was gone he’d be here, showing up like a hurricane on a warm summer day. It wasn’t a matter of if, but when.

 

 

“You think he’s ever gonna stop doing that?”

Daryl followed Carol’s gaze to the horse that was sitting on his hocks at the post, calm as can be, putting as much pressure on the line as he could. Waiting. Loco had gotten better about standing tied, waiting for longer and longer stretches before he started pulling back but he still did. Every time.

He shrugged. “Hope so. Horse that won’t stand is hard to live with, for obvious reasons. He’s doing better though.”

“Why doesn’t he break the line? He has to be strong enough.”

Daryl nodded, shifting in his lawn chair at the fire pit while they watched the horse play his daily game. He’d wondered the same thing himself on more than one occasion. “I suppose he could. If he wanted too bad enough. It’s a strong nylon though, he’d really have to give it a good yank instead of just sitting back like that. Have to be panicked, not just bored.”

He cast a glance at Carol while she watched the horse and decided now was the perfect time to bring up something he’d been thinking about all day. She’d been saying she wanted to do more around the farm, that feeding the horses at night wasn’t enough and if he had some sort of task to keep her busy instead of sitting around all day like a lay-about she’d gladly take it.

He hadn’t wanted to put her to work, not really. It was one thing to scoop out some feed into buckets and another thing entirely to muck stalls and fix fences and train horses who often wanted to hurt you. She was recovered enough that she could do those things and he knew she was far from being a delicate flower, the way she’d shrugged him off her and into a pile of hay earlier that morning while they were practicing her self defense moves proved that well enough.

But logical or not, sexist or not, he didn’t want to ask her to spend her entire day sweating buckets and aching for a nap. That’s what farm work did to a person. It aged them rapidly and broke their body down and he knew that better than most. Spent a lot of time himself wishing for a whole bottle of advil that he could chase with an ambien.

He did however, have one thing she could do that was sorely needed and would probably put a smile on her face.

“Let’s let him work that out on his own, come on. I got somethin’ to show you.”

She side eyed him. “You sure it’s ok to just leave him?”

“We ain’t goin’ far, still be able to see him from across the field if he pitches a fit. I think you’ll like this.”

She got up and followed him, giving him a questioning look but taking his outstretched hand and letting him entwined their fingers together while he lead her to their destination.

“I will, huh? What is it?”

He huffed out a single laugh. “You one of those? You shake the presents under the christmas tree too to try and figure out what’s in the box?”

Carol shrugged innocently. “Maybe.”

“Well good thing I can’t wrap any of these. Pretty sure they’d just eat the paper.”

She raised an eyebrow at him but he didn’t respond, just rounded the corner of a smaller barn and stopped them both in front of a medium sized paddock. It was well hidden from the rest, you had to purposely want to visit this area of the farm in order to see it but now they had a full view of the four foals inside the fence, running and chasing each other on spindly little legs. There were two dark bays with white feet, a chestnut with a defined blaze across his face and a pretty dapple gray.

“Welcome to the nursery.”

It was no secret that there were babies on the farm but they’d been separate with their mothers up until now. It was weening time and that meant they got to be out together to start learning things that would make them civilized horses. Seeing them all in the same space must have been quite the sight because she was smiling from ear to ear and hadn’t let go of his hand yet and he felt like he’d already done something right.

“Daryl, they’re so precious. Look at them on those skinny legs, how do they even run like that? Can I pet them? Can we go in there? I want to snuggle their faces.”

He huffed out a hearty laugh, one he rarely let loose for anyone or anything but she was shooting rapid questions at him and her face was entirely lit up and it was amusing as shit.

“Yes, you can pet them and grab their baby horse faces all you want because those are your projects for the next few weeks. Gonna halter break ‘em and teach ‘em to be groomed and pick up their feet and take treats like a real horse.”

She looked over at him like he’d grown seven heads. “Oh…but I don’t know how to train a foal. I don’t even know where to start.”

“It ain’t hard, I’ll show you and I’ll be here to help. You can do it.”

She paused a moment, looking back at the horses and then at him again before breaking into another smile and nodding. “Ok. What’s first?”

“Lesson one, halter breaking. They gotta learn to follow you and give to pressure.”

He let go of her hand and motioned for her to stay there while he disappeared into the smaller barn and brought back two halters and ropes. Handed her one and kept the other and then they were both entering the paddock.

“Pick one to start with.”

It wasn’t difficult to grab a horse since they all ran right over the moment the gate opened. Foals were curious and if they had enough handling from birth they were friendly. They trotted over, forming an inquisitive little circle around the new people in their pen. Attempting to nibble at the ropes and head butt their guests.

He haltered one of the bays and Carol went for the gray. “They’re gonna follow us pretty well right now because they’re friendly little shits, but when they realize it ain’t optional they’ll put on the breaks. That’s when you just keep that line tight until they take a step forward, then give it slack. If they stop or back up, you give it tension, if they move forward even a step you give it slack. It’s that simple.”

She nodded at him and they set off leading the babies around the field and just as predicted they followed well, as did the other loose ones. He and Carol were the pied pipers of foals and had a small herd trailing in their wake, but eventually their new friends got bored and attempted to trail off in search of more interesting things, giving him and Carol a chance to put some training into action.

His bay and her gray were mirror images of each other. Stopping and starting over and over again, sometimes taking several steps before deciding this wasn’t fun at all and digging in again. They were learning though and Carol had good timing. He noticed it while he snuck glances in her direction in between guiding his own foal. She released at the right time and applied pressure when it was needed and didn’t chatter at the horses like most people were tempted to do. She was calm and quiet and the horse responded well, finally walking next to her for at least dozen steps.

“Alright, that’s good. Let’s cut ‘em loose now. The best way we can reward a horse is to leave ‘em alone when they do it right.”

She nodded to him and un-haltered the gray who bounded away from her in a bouncing fit, his bay followed suit and then they were standing in the middle of the field, watching all the foals romp while he slid an arm around her shoulders tugged her to him.

He wasn’t good at any of this touchy feely stuff, never had been. Had always been more apt to keep distance between himself and everyone else, even the few women he attempted to date at Merle’s urging hadn’t gotten much farther than a couple one night stands before he decided it wasn’t worth it to let them too close. But Carol made it easy, she never turned away from him, never rejected his advances, just sunk right into them like she wanted the contact as badly as he did and he found himself gravitating to her at every opportunity.

They hadn’t taken this new relationship very far yet, both of them still getting used to this new level of intimacy to take it much further than stolen kisses, but he hungered for more. Wondered if she did too.

“You did real good.”

She reached up a hand to cover the one he had at her shoulder, her eyes still watching the babies play. “Thank you for trusting me with them.”

He responded with a light tone, teasing her and hoping for the same in return. “Just don’t be givin’ them too many treats. I know how you are.”

She whirled around to face him, a smirk playing on her lips. “Says the man who owns the largest cat in the history of cats.”

“Uh huh, says the woman who gives that mare in the barn enough sugar to make her look like she’s about to drop a foal of her own.”

She scoffed at him. “She’s female. She likes a little sugar.”

“Oh, I’ll give ya some sugar.” He reached for her, his hands landing on her hips to pull her back into his space.

“Yeah?”

She went willingly, letting him tug her flush against him and he nodded at her question before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. The foals in the pasture got quite the show before Daryl and Carol finally exited the gate, leaving four sets of curious eyes behind.

 

 

A few hours later dusk had fallen over the farm and Carol was passing out the last of the feed buckets, ready to run upstairs and have a shower to wash off the remainder of the day. She’d spent a decent amount of time with the babies before finally pulling herself away to tackle the rest of her chores. She was hot and tired and counting each step she took up the stairs to the loft.

She locked the door behind her, kicked her boots off and flung her socks into the laundry room upon passing it, making a beeline for the bathroom and whipped it open without thought. She was halted mid-step by the sight of Daryl directly in front of her at the sink, towel sung low on his hips, hair wet from his own shower and back covered in more scars than she could count. Criss crossing over his skin like a cluster of horrific tree branches.

They both froze for a split second but he soon jerked from his stupor to lunge for a shirt. She caught his arm with her hand, stilling him instantly, her eyes finding his in the mirror and seeing the uncertainly there. Shame and heat flooded his features and she wished she knew how to ease it away.

“Don’t.” Her voice was whisper soft and she could tell that he was fighting not to pull away from her and cover himself, to stand there and let her look at him under the harsh light of the bathroom, bare and vulnerable for her to judge as she wanted.

Carol wouldn’t judge, of course. Hoped he knew that but doubted that their connection was strong enough just yet to chase away all those fears. She took a deep breath and slowly let her other hand that wasn’t holding his arm in place flutter over his shoulder, sliding down to linger over the first mark that christened his skin. It was long and thick and she wondered what caused it. It didn’t look like anything a belt could have done and certainly hadn’t been the product of anyone’s bare hands, but she didn’t dare ask. Wouldn’t voice the question even though she had a perverse desire to know. Some things were better left unsaid.

The pads of her fingers trailed lower to find the next one, similar to the first but curved in a harder arc and leading her directly to a few smaller, circular shaped marks that she knew all too well.

It suddenly made sense. How he’d seemed to know right away about the horrors she’d faced with Ed. At first she brushed it off as him being observant. It wasn't like Ed was shy about being a jerk and she must have given off some pretty strong abused housewife vibes to anyone within seeing distance but now she know it wasn’t just that. Someone had hurt him too. He knew what she was hiding because he hid the same thing.

Her hand stopped it’s journey, splaying across his upper arm and she chanced a look at him in the mirror again. He was gripping the counter top hard enough to pink the edges of his finger tips and his eyes were fixed on the drain in the sink.

She tugged on him just enough to indicate he should turn and face her and permission to remove his back from her view was apparently what he’d been waiting for because he wasted no time in complying.

He starred at her collarbone instead of her eyes and Carol felt like she should say something but the words died in her throat. What could she say? What would she want someone to say her if it were reversed? She didn’t have an answer to that but it did prompt her do something other than speak and she hesitantly gripped the edges of her shirt and lifted it over her head in one smooth motion, leaving her in only a worn bra.

His eyes immediately found hers again, questioning what she was doing but not voicing it. She answered by turning her own back to him, exposing herself in much the same way she’d asked him to do for her only moments ago. She waited there, holding her breath and hoping this wasn’t a mistake. Maybe it was too soon.

When she felt his touch she shivered, relief at his acceptance of her invitation flooding through her right along with worry at what he might be thinking as he traced a batch of circular shaped scars that matched his own.

Hers had been from cigarettes that Ed put out against her skin, grouped together like morbid constellations, one of them larger than the rest because he’d been smoking a cigar that day.

Daryl didn’t say anything from his spot behind her, but she heard his intake of breath through his teeth when he reached the belt mark that had once split her flesh open wide enough to need twenty seven stitches. Ed had put those in himself, daring her to flinch or cry while he sewed up the wound he inflicted.

She closed her eyes, feeling his hands run over her shoulders and down her arms and inhaling sharply when she felt his lips against the curve of her neck. He peppered small open mouthed kisses against her skin in a slow trail up to the spot behind her ear and she turned around in his grip to face him again, letting him take her bottom lip in his own.

This kiss wasn’t like the others. They had been soft and innocent, undemanding of anything more and content to be appreciated for what they were. This one was harder and deeper and promised that there would be more, if she wanted it. Which she most certainly did.

Her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back, holding him to her and she felt his hands run down her lower back and over her ass, gripping her thighs and lifting her up until she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him and hang on. She exhaled a surprised sound directly into his mouth, breathing heavy as he carried her out of the bathroom and to the bed, depositing her softly against the mattress and following after her as she shifted up against the pillows.

She wasn’t certain how he’d managed to keep the towel on, it was a skill all in itself but it didn’t take long for both of them to shed what little clothing they had left in between frantic kisses and roaming hands.

He hovered over her, settling between the vee of her legs and no doubt feeling the slick evidence of just how badly she wanted him. She didn’t want foreplay, didn’t want to wait any longer than she already had, just wanted to feel all of him as soon as she could and when she bent her legs further and inched them up his sides he seemed to get the hint.

“You sure?”

He was watching her face, his expression serious as he held himself back and she only nodded. She was sure. She’d never been more sure of anything. Until the moment he entered her and suddenly she was back in that house again with Ed holding her down and forcing her legs open and her breathing hitched in her throat. Her eyes slammed shut and she clawed at his shoulders, not daring to move, too caught in the memory to realize that he’d stopped. He was saying something to her in a soft voice and she struggled to hear it and not get lost entirely in her own head.

“Hey, it’s just me. You’re alright. You wanna stop?”

He had a hand against the side of her face, stroking her there with his thumb and when she opened her eyes again she saw only concern reflected back at her in his. She didn’t want to stop, but she didn’t know how to keep going either.

“No…I want too. I want you. I just think it’s this position, it brings back memories and then I'm right back there. I’m sorry…”

He pulled out of her and rolled over and she thought he was upset, that he’d not want her now, that she was being ridiculous and he’d changed his mind but he only tugged at her arm softly.

“Don’t be sorry, come’re.”

She realized what he meant then and hesitantly straddled him. “I don’t...I haven’t…”

She’d never been on top before, didn’t know what to do or how to do it. It couldn’t be that difficult but she was far from skilled in this area and it worried at her that he might not enjoy it.

“Just do what feels good, you’re in control here.”

She nodded and gripped him in her hand, sliding down his length slowly until they were fully joined. Saw his eyes roll back and close and was instantly grateful that he wasn’t watching her. Maybe it was on purpose and he knew just how much that would unnerve her, or maybe it was a happy coincidence but she’d take either one.

His hands were kneading her hips in a gentle caress. Not trying to force her to move, but attempting to relax her and she was surprised to find it worked. Her muscles uncoiled and her body rocked against him and it felt better than it had any right to. Better than she’d ever felt it before.

Maybe this was what all the fuss was about.

Her pace had been slow and steady for a while, trying to find a rhythm but once she did it picked up and she felt herself chasing a climax that was just out of reach. In a sudden burst of boldness she took one of this hands and placed his thumb at exactly the right spot. He took direction well, rubbing quick circles there and soon she was exploding around him, her back arching and head thrown back as her body quivered and came hard.

Daryl followed soon after, holding her hips still as he thrust up into her in a few unrestrained strokes that had him coming undone beneath her.

He pulled her down for another kiss before she lifted herself off him and fell back against the bed, wondering what came next. Would he roll over and fall asleep? Did he like to talk or snuggle? It could go either way but she didn't have to wonder long because he wrapped an arm around her waist and urged her to shift back against him.

"Stop thinkin' so hard, just cuddle with me."

She smiled at his choice of words. "You just said cuddle."

He snorted and squeezed her a little tighter. "Sure did. Real men cuddle."

She relaxed against him, feeling like it wouldn't take much longer for sleep to claim her and the rasp in his voice told her he wasn't far off either. "Damn right they do."


	11. Chapter 11

Carol woke up to a cool breeze across her backside and a strong arm around her waist. Daryl’s unruly mop of hair greeted her as she slid open one eye, as did the edge of the bed when she turned her head in the other direction.

Daryl was in fact a cuddler, but only to a point because once he fell asleep he instinctively hogged the sheets and spread out over ninety percent of the bed. Leaving her clinging to the edge, naked as could be. She could have rolled off entirely during the night if he hadn’t had one arm flung over her lower back and curled around her side, holding her to him.

She nudged closer, yanking half the sheet back over herself and turning on her side to face him. Her foot found his calf and slid up and down in slow movements, trying to wake him. It didn’t take long to hear an unintelligible grunt in return.

“Mornin’”

“Morning.”

He groaned when her foot didn’t stop it’s journey, sending her a warning glare that looked more like a desperate plea. “Ya keep doin’ that and we ain’t never leavin’ this bed. Horses’ll starve. Cat’ll waste away. Hershel will send a search party.”

She grinned at him lazily. “It’s still early. We have plenty of time. Unless…you’re too worn out.”

He snorted at her, running his hand up her side, his feather light touch leaving goosebumps in it’s wake. “Think I can muster up some energy for round two.”

“Technically it would be round three…”

He hummed his agreement and closed the distance between them, trapping her mouth in a kiss and keeping them both in bed until the alarm went off an hour later.

 

A strong wind blew through the barn, taking tufts of hay along with it and blowing the top layer of grain off the bag that Carol was scooping from. They’d just finished working Loco, lunging him in the round pen and then tying him to his post for the daily lesson in patience.

Daryl had gone up to the loft for a well earned shower, having gotten sprayed with enough mud from the day’s horses to cover the vast majority of his body. Leaving Carol to scoop the evening’s dinner and keep a watchful eye on Loco. She squinted as the wind kicked up again, picking up her pace to finish her task before rain drops followed.

She’d just finished the last bucket when the phone rang. Which was odd because it never rang. The office in the barn was small and mostly unused but it held a tiny desk and an old phone. People who called the farm often rung Hershel directly instead of the land line to the office but there it was, ringing clear as day and she jogged over to it, lifting the receiver and trying to sound professional when she spoke. Wasn’t sure if she was supposed to answer it at all but it could be important and she doubted Hershel even knew about voicemail let alone how to set one up.

“Carol?”

She stilled at the question. Didn’t recognize the voice but the person on the other end seemed to know her.

“Who is this?"

“It’s me, Stan. Ed’s friend? We met at Christmas that one year and those barbecues at my place?”

She racked her brain, trying to place the information. Her heart rate had sky rocketed and she was dangerously close to hyperventilating but suddenly the pieces clicked into place. She liked Stan. He’d always been nice to her, always had a witty comment or a funny joke to lighten the mood. Played poker with Ed on Friday nights.

She didn’t however, have any idea why he was calling her or how he’d gotten this number.

“You there?”

“Yes, yes I’m here. What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Listen, you gotta get the hell outta there because he’s on his way. We all kept him busy long as we could, took that trip to Vegas the day after you left. He’d come flying through my front door like he was on fire, talking about going up there and I thought he was gonna fucking kill you so I called the other guys and we just drug him out there. Been meaning to go anyway, convinced him it was better than ending up in jail but we can’t stay in fucking Nevada forever and the moment we landed he got in a rental and drove off and I just know he’s going there. He was going on and on about you being at this farm, I took a chance I could get a hold of you. Been calling every damn place.”

Carol was gripping the phone hard enough to hurt as she listened to Stan run his words together, barely stopping long enough to breathe. She felt her limbs start to shake and her eyes water. Wanted to drop the phone and run up to the loft to find Daryl but forced herself to ask at least one important question first.

“When did he leave?”

“At least an hour ago. Get out of there, Carol. Go!”

She didn’t have to be told again, just slammed the receiver down and bolted from the office, heading for the other end of the barn and the steps to the loft.

“Vacation’s over. It’s time to come home now.”

She was half way between Ed and the other end of the building when his calm, detached voice stopped her in her tracks. Expecting that he’d eventually show up and seeing him there in the flesh were two different things and the sight sent a jolt of fear through her that she hadn’t felt since that night. When he’d nearly beat her hard enough to break her ribs and knock her unconscious.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“The hell you’re not. You can come easy or I can drag you out of here. It’s your fucking choice.”

He stood there staring at her, the flare in his eyes betraying the relaxed exterior. She felt like a rabbit caught in a trap and the adrenaline pulsing through her veins didn’t do much to assist in the decision making process.

She could run for the steps. Might make it, but he was faster than he looked.

She could run out the other end, not having to stop would help but where the hell would she go.

Calling for Daryl was the obvious option but even now she heard the water pump going in the storage closet to her left and knew he was under a heavy stream and might not hear her.

When faced with too many options the clear answer is to choose all of them, which is exactly what she did. Turned and ran for the end of the building, not sure yet if she’d go for the steps or out into the open and yelling for Daryl as her feet pounded the soft dirt.

Carol couldn’t have taken more than six steps at a full run before she felt him on her, yanking on her upper arm to spin her around just before the stair railing became reachable. She let him pull, using the momentum to turn and shove the heel of her hand into his nose.

He stumbled back, shocked at what she’d done and gushing blood from his wound but it didn’t keep him down long enough because he lunged for her again, grabbing her leg and pulling it out from under her. She landed on her back with a hard thud, stalling her lungs and stunning her thoughts.

Ed hauled her up, dragging her toward the exit by her wrist while she struggled to breathe. It took a few seconds longer to get her bearings and they were nearly in the open air before she dug her heels into the ground and tried to flee again, getting a sharp tug for her efforts.

In a desperate attempt to make him release the heel of her foot come down over the top of his, grinding into the little bones that sat there and his grip went slack, hands leaving her to instinctively reach for his injured toes.

She could have stopped then. The relief at being free was a tangible thing and she nearly ran for Daryl and the safety of the loft right then but something inside her told her to wait. To grip the crop in her back pocket, drag it out in one smooth movement and crack it directly across Ed’s face while he was bent and prone and unable to fight back. The sound that bounced off the barn walls and back down was sweet and satisfying and she nearly did it again but caught herself as her hand lifted.

That wasn’t her. He’d earned this, there was no doubt, but justice and vengeance weren’t the same thing and she knew the difference.

Ed stumbled toward the wall, trying to drag himself back up again and out the other side and she let him go. Watched as he turned the corner and disappeared and then she backed away toward the loft.

“You come the fuck out here or I’ll kill him!”

Carol stopped. Didn’t understand what he was saying. There was no one else out there and if he was talking about Daryl he’d have a decent amount of trouble trying that.

“I’ll do it, Carol. You wanna tell Sophia you made me kill her pony?”

The horse. Her already raw nerves frayed even harder and her mind flash on Loco, tied to his post outside. They had left him there as they always did, only now he was restrained and unable to flee. The perfect waiting victim for Ed.

She looked up toward the loft again and her face crumbled as her feet carried her away from it and out toward the steady stream of threats being hurled at her.

“Don’t hurt him. He’s just a horse, Ed. Just a horse.”

Loco was dancing in his spot, trying to back away but catching tension on the line each time he did. The whites of his eyes glared and his head tossed as he watched Ed wave a gun in his direction. He was spooky at the best of times but the raised voice and sudden movements proved too much for him to handle all at once and she could see the fear there clear as day.

She didn’t think he’d bring the gun. For some odd reason that never crossed her mind even though she knew they had one in a lockbox at the house. He’d never used it against her before, never even threatened her with it. Preferred a more hands on approach to his abuse that a gun could never provide, but as he stood only a few feet away from the horse, pointing it at his head with a sick grin she realized she couldn’t have been more wrong.

“I’ll fucking do it. You get in that damn car right now or I’ll shoot him on the spot.”

Carol nodded, holding her hands out in surrender. Couldn’t let him shoot the horse. Not only would it tear her daughter apart but it would be a preventable tragedy. This animal didn’t deserve that. He was innocent. In the wrong place at the wrong time, the subject of the wrong bet.

The storm was rolling in faster than she’d expected and heavy clouds loomed over them, threatening to break at any moment. She must have taken too long to comply, stuck in her own internal debate, because Ed held the gun higher and cocked the safety off.

It made a soft but solid click. Loud enough that she could hear it from several feet away and the horse’s eyes went wider at the unfamiliar noise, his nostrils flaring and snorting, feet stomping faster in place. The deep crack of thunder that followed was the tipping point, literally, and she watched him rear back before she could process what had happened. He was panicked enough to break the line that tethered him to the post in one swift motion.

He hadn’t been expecting it. So used to having to brace against the restraint that when it broke free he fell backward, landing hard on his spine with an audible crash. Four long legs flailed wildly in the air as he tried to right himself. One feathered hoof lashed out to catch Ed in the thigh and he went down fast, tossed across the dirt like a rag doll.

Carol watched the scene play out in front of her transfixed, so much so that she only noticed after the fact that Daryl had appeared from the barn, asking her what the hell happened as they both watch Loco finally pull himself up and bolt out of the enclosed space.

She couldn’t think. Couldn’t respond. Could only watch the horse plow through a string of hot tape and attempt to jump a three board fence, taking the top layer with him as he continued on out of sight.

She was running after him before she knew was she was doing, passing a wounded Ed who’s leg sat an odd angle, her boots kicking up the gravel where hoof prints used to be.

 

 

Daryl had no idea what was happening. His brain tried to rationalize what his eyes were seeing and failed massively. He’d heard noises outside after exiting the shower and came down to find Carol watching a struggling horse and Ed screaming pained insults at him from the other direction.

He’d seen the kick. Heard the sickening crack of bone when Loco’s hoof crumbled Ed’s thigh and sent him flying. He wasn’t getting up from that any time soon and Daryl didn’t feel one bit bad about leaving him there and scooping up the gun that had flown out of reach as he ran away from the barn and after Carol.

She’d taken off the same way the horse went and he followed several feet behind, yelling for her to stop but getting no response. The rain was coming down in sheets around them and they were heading for the river. It wasn’t safe to be out in a thunderstorm. He didn’t want to leave the horse any more than she did but didn’t like the idea of them getting struck by lightening either.

There was only so far Loco could go before he hit the end of the trail and came face to face with a wide stream of water and if that animal tried to cross it and Carol followed him he shuddered to think of what would happen. They’d all get swept away. The thought was chilling enough that his feet moved faster, reaching an arm out to stop her physically if she wouldn’t listen to his words but he didn’t have to because she halted abruptly. Nearly causing him to run into her back.

He followed her gaze to the horse standing several feet from the river. Halter and lead line still attached to him, head low and nose puffing hard breathes. The whites were gone from his eyes but he flinched every time the thunder sounded and Daryl worried he was only a few seconds from fleeing into the water.

Carol hesitantly walked toward him and his hand followed to pull her back a moment too late. She slipped through the tips of his fingers and toward the horse and all he could think of was both of them being washed away. Of Loco bolting and taking her with him. He wanted to rush toward her and haul her back but was too afraid of doing anything to scare the animal further.

So he just stood there. Watching half of his heart approach something strong enough to kill her on the spot.

She was saying something that he couldn’t hear loud enough over the rain to decipher, but when her hand reached out to touch his nose and slide gently up the flat of his face he could see her shudder in place. Grabbing the line with her other hand and leaning into the horse who only stood there, breathing heavy and looking defeated.

It wasn’t until he approached them cautiously and ran his own hand along her back that he realized she was crying. His arms tugged her gently away, one hand taking the line as his other held her close while she sobbed against him.


	12. Chapter 12

“Never thought I’d see the day.” Carol lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she watched Sophia trot Loco in a large circle.

She’d hoped, but hadn’t actually expected, that anyone let alone her daughter would be able to ride him but over the last six months he’d made slow and steady progress. Blooming into a suitable riding horse despite his rough start.

Daryl shrugged next to her, his expression neutral. “Always knew he had potential. Just needed some time.”

That was what they all needed. Time to settle. Time to rearrange their lives. Time to figure out how to move on from that night in the rain when one part of her life came to an abrupt close and the next part stuttered into full existence.

They’d had plenty of it since then, sheltered in the safety of the farm. Her relationship with Daryl had flourished in the absence of a constant threat, as had everything else. The day she first drove up to meet this horse, shuffling behind Ed and clutching her child to her in the shadow of such a frightening animal seemed a world away now. She was hardly that person anymore.

“Oh, this came in the mail today.”

He handed her a clean white envelope with a return address from the department of corrections stamped into the corner and she swiftly took it. Tearing open the end with a rough hand and glancing over the words, her brain taking a moment to catch up and process what she was reading.

“Parole denied. Re-evaluation in six months.” The smile that spread over her face must have been contagious because he returned it with one of his own.

“Good. He can keep rottin’ in there a while.”

She nodded. Had to admit she agreed. Turns out attempting to shoot a horse on private property and assault with a deadly weapon were offenses that easily landed Ed in jail with a five year sentence. Hershel had only been too happy to throw his hat in the ring and press charges along with the two of them.

It had been six months since they carted him away and Ed appealed for parole the first chance he got. She expected he would at every possible turn, but Carol would show up to the hearing with Daryl in tow and tell the council just how much of a mistake it would be to let him out early.

Every single time.

She’d make sure to hold Daryl’s hand in full view of Ed whenever possible. He needed to knew she moved on for the better. The divorce papers he was forced to sign should have provided enough of a hint but pettiness was a thing that sometimes deserved to be embraced and she’d not pass up the chance.

Watching him get wheeled in and out of the courtroom with his bad leg propped up was an extra perk.

“That ain’t all either. Today is full of surprises, come on. Got somethin’ to show ya.”

Carol side eyed him. He looked far too happy for his own good, like he was hiding something important and couldn’t wait to reveal it and she tried her best not to throw a hundred questions at him about what it was. Only yelled out to Sophia that they’d be right back and followed him across the grass.

When they rounded the corner of a far paddock and she came face to face with a fresh crop of foals she couldn’t contain her delight. “They’re here! I didn’t think they’d be coming so soon.”

Three new babies lifted their heads to watch them approach the fence line. All long legs, short tails and curious expressions. Two chestnuts with white socks and a dark paint who’s brown and white patterns splattered across his skin like art.

Carol had enjoyed her work with the last batch, felt like she was earning her place on the farm while she had something productive to do but since they’d grown and moved on to more complicated training she’d be left with a hole in her day and was starting to feel like a lazy lay about. More than a few nights were spent wide awake with worry of how long it would be before Hershel decided they were freeloading and asked them to start looking elsewhere for a place to live.

He would never put it like that, of course. He was nothing if not kind and he’d never hinted at thinking them unwelcome but old habits died hard and she was beginning to feel like a burden non the less. The live in girlfriend of the trainer, with the added benefit of a child. Sitting around sucking down food they couldn’t pay for and taking up space.

She had been looking into school, taking night classes…doing something. Anything that would help her find a job that provided an honest wage and let her at least pay Hershel rent. But now that the babies were here she instantly felt like her spot on the farm was more secure, even if she couldn’t pay for things yet, she could contribute now until she could.

She glanced over at Daryl who had been watching her watch the horses with an amused tilt to his lips.

“Told Hershel to have ‘em shipped in early if he wanted because you’d be ready to get ‘em goin’.”

She grinned at him. “I am. More than ready.”

“Good, because these ones come with the added bonus of a commission.”

She paused, tilting her head at him and pondering his words. “I don’t understand.”

“Means you ain’t just working off room and board no more, these belong to other people, they come with owners who are willing to pay to have ‘em trained and broke. Once they go home, you get half the commission on ‘em. It’s a job offer. If ya want it.”

She stared at him a moment. “Hershel’s ok with this?”

Daryl nodded, looking at her like he was waiting for the pieces to click into place and for her to believe it was true and not just hypothetical. “He is. Talked to him about it already. Business is good, picked up a lot. Too many horses for just me. If you get the babies worked with it’ll free me up to tackle the older ones. Works out.” He paused, looking hesitant. “If ya want too…I mean you don’t gotta.”

He’d started out confident but as the moment wore on and she continued to balk he slowly lost his nerve and began to backtrack, telling her it was only an offer and if she wanted to do something else it wasn’t a problem. That she probably didn’t want to be chained to this farm all the time anyway, maybe wanted her space and a bunch of other stuff that made no sense whatsoever in her head, so she halted him the only way she knew how. Threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, her voice alive with excitement when she spoke.

“Of course I want too. It’s exactly what I want. To be here, doing something meaningful. With you.”

She leaned back just enough to see his face and the relief was evident there. Felt bad for even making him doubt it for a second and tried to chase away the fear she’d put there with a soft kiss. Running her tongue along his bottom lip and getting an uncontrolled, pleased sound from him that sprung forth from the back of his throat.

“Now that’s how ya accept a job offer.”

She snorted at his joke, shoving him lightly on the arm and letting him wrap it around her waist to pull her snug against his side.

“Gotta confess, what I just said ain’t entirely true.”

Her brow furrowed as he continued. “That paint there you gotta work with for free. He don’t come with a commission. Ain’t no one gonna pay you to train your own horse.”

She was even more confused now than she had been before. Tilted her head up to meet his eyes with a hint of uncertainty. “He’s mine? How?”

Daryl nodded to her. “Picked him out myself. Figured it’s time you had one. He’s got a kind eye, gentle, little snarky sometimes but so are you.”

He said the last words with barely hidden affection and she nudged him in the ribs. “I’m not snarky, I’m a constant delight.”

That earned her a soft chuckle as he squeezed her a little harder. “That you are.”

“He’s perfect, Daryl. Thank you.”

He only hummed out a satisfied response and they spent a few moments longer watching the foals play. The chestnuts chasing each other and her paint trying to yank a branch off a tree with his teeth. Tugging and pulling and only succeeding in stripping it of it’s leaves, causing him to spin and buck in frustration.

She laughed as they watched his antics. “He looks…spirited?”

“That’s one way to put it.”

She clearly remembered saying the same thing about another horse. A large, black monster that spun and kicked and reared in his pen the first time she saw him. She’d thought Loco a mistake. Just another wild thing her husband had fallen into and didn’t know how to get himself out of. Something that would break them both financially and literally, but as she she stood next to Daryl on the farm she now called home, feeling his strong arm around her waist and watching her own horse play, the reality of how much change Loco prompted just by existing in their lives hit her full force.

Less than a year ago she’d been in a failed, abusive marriage that would no doubt take her life. Dependent on her husband with no job, no freedom, no purpose. Then this horse appeared, shaking everything up and refusing to let it settle again until all the pieces were snugly fit in their correct spots.

Now, they were safe, they were free, she had a purpose and she Daryl. Carol wasn’t sure if it was fate but she was certain that this horse was far from a mistake.

He was in the right place at the right time and the subject of the right bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. Thanks for checking this story out!


End file.
